From Another World
by skyressshun
Summary: Brought up by who they believed were their parents two boys discover the truth and swear to save their real parents no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful young woman leant against the wooden bars of her sons' cot. They had only just been put down but were already in a deep sleep, she couldn't find it in her to walk from their sides she wanted to watch them. To protect them, even though there was nothing wrong.

A light hand rested on her shoulder and she tore her eyes from their peaceful faces for a mere moment to look into her husband's deep scarlet eyes. He smiled at her looking into her cerulean eyes he could see she was tired; she hadn't slept in days. Watching over her sons night and day, not giving them a moment on their own.

"You should go to bed; if you want I'll watch over them" he assured his tone soft and honest. As she was about to nod her agreement a slight noise came from the cot. Her eyes snapped from him to the two small bodies in the cot. One was still in a deep sleep his eyes closed two tendrils of ginger hair dangling before them. The other had his tiny eyes opened a crack light crimson shone from them as he looked up at his parents.

"What are you doing up?" She asked as she reached down to rub his small cheek with her thumb. Looking him over she saw his blankets had been dislodged. A tired smile worked its way onto her face as she tucked her arms under his back and head lifting him from the bed to fix his blanket.

With the blanket loosened the baby boy managed to take his hand from the wrapped material, reaching up as far as he could his small fingers touched the side of her face. His mouth opening silently as he looked over her face.

Her hair was a bright ginger flowing down to her waist, her face was pale and slender, her eyes standing out drawing attention to themselves. She closed her eyes briefly as the boys fingers ran close to them before trailing down.

Her husband stood behind the two watching as the boy traced his mother's face. He watched with loving eyes as his son's fingers touched her lips causing her to kiss them slightly eliciting a small laugh from the tiny boy.

It warmed him to hear such an innocent laugh come from the one month old. Stepping forwards slightly to reach the boy more easily he ran his fingers through the small blue and slate hair.

"I'll never understand how they can be twins." He whispered to his wife as he glanced at the redhead who turned his head slightly in the secure blanket nuzzling the soft material.

"They look like us, this little one is like you and our little redhead looks like me" she answered as she watched the baby in her arms grab at her pyjama shirt. "Shh little boy" she soothed as she gently pried his hands away, pulling at the blanket so she could start to secure it to him.

"Still one wouldn't think of them as twins" she had finished tightening the blanket when he spoke again so she merely nodded in response as the baby closed his eyes though they quickly reopened as he wanted to stay awake watching them.

"Come on sweetie it's time to go to sleep" she whispered to him as he opened his mouth only for his eyes to shut involuntary.

"Little boy must be tired, he's had a long day" he looked at the solemn face of his son as his wife lowered him into the cot. Once he was settled next to his brother she turned to him looking at his face she knew he had come for a different reason than to tell her to go to bed.

"Can we talk outside?" She asked giving the two boys a final look, he nodded at her taking her elbow in his hand he led her from the room. Shutting the door most of the way so only a small stream of light made it through.

oooo

They walked side by side to a wide room the walls and floor a clear white. A computer was set in the middle of the room nothing else there. It looked barren and the computer being the only object made the room look even bigger.

Stopping just short of the computer they looked at each other.

"I thought we agreed not to do anything till we knew it was no longer safe for them" she began as she let out a long sigh half from distress of knowing what could happen to her sons and half from the exhaustion that was taking over.

"That's the thing we may not know but I know him, when he wants something he won't stop till he has it. He wants our children and he will take them no matter what. We need to send them away keep them sa-" a sharp slap cut him off

"How dare you say that?! They are safe with us, and they will stay safe. No one will touch my sons not him not no one. And don't you even think that they will" though his cheek stung from the smack he had received he knew she was panicking, placing his hand on her shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not saying that they won't be safe with us, they probably will be but I don't want to risk them being hurt because of that lunatic. I love them too much to ever put them in the position to be hurt. Please Vivian think it through, they can't ever be put in the position to be hurt by him. I won't allow it" he grabbed both of her shoulders as he spoke tightening his grip as he continued.

She let out a deep breath knowing he was right though it pained her to admit this.

"I don't want to lose them, but I don't want them to be hurt. If anything were to happen to them I would never forgive myself…where do you want them to go?"

"I think the only safe place would be away from our planet. His lord has control of our world he will find them no matter where we try to hide them. They'll be safe on another planet." He answered as he tapped a button on the computer's keyboard. The machine turned on and showed a planet of green and blue.

"Earth?" She asked though there was no mistaking that.

"Yes Earth, they look much like we do apart from a few facial features. I've done my research they'll blend in and we can see them whenever we want-"

"But not in person" she added as she looked to the ground.

"No not in person but we can see them that's the important part. Please trust me this will be the best thing for them." He kissed her forehead as he pulled her closer allowing her to wrap her arms around his waist.

"I don't want to say goodbye to them" she answered as a tear wetted her lashes threatening to spill. He stroked her ginger hair as he held her.

"Don't cry. It'll be ok"

"Where will they go?" She asked not letting go of him

"I managed to find two people who look quite a bit like us I don't know much about them but they seem good enough" Vivian was about to object before she realised she had no other choice not unless she wanted them to be kidnapped and used by that vile dictator.

"Ok" she answered her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I love you, you know that I wouldn't do this unless I had to" she mumbled a yes though he knew she didn't mean it.

"We have to send them tonight; while they're asleep they won't cry then. I know you won't be able to do this if they start to cry." Sniffing she nodded her head. "I'll do it all you just have to wait for me to get them ready then say goodbye" he was doing his best to hide his emotions, to hold them back otherwise he would cry and never be able to stop.

"I can't believe I have to do this. I hate that man, I hope he dies a painful death" she muttered as she released him so he could take their children. Kissing her forehead he looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry we have to do this. You know I am, I love the boys but I want them to be safe." Not answering him she merely nodded watching after him as he left to grab the two sleeping boys.

oooo

Back in the boys room he pushed open the door looking at the cot resting in the corner of the room. A tear came to his eyes as he thought of leaving his boys. It killed him to think he couldn't spend every waking moment with them just watching them as they stared up at him as they slept by the other.

A single tear did manage to escape but he brushed it away. Reaching down into the crib he lifted the redhead out first balancing him on his arm. The small boy turned slightly in his hold his head resting against his chest, his father's steady heart beat keeping him in a deep sleep despite all the movement.

Reaching back in he lifted the blue haired boy, holding him carefully. Leaning him against his chest he let out a heavy breath.

"I can't believe this is the only option we have to keep our boys safe" leaving the room he held back the flood of tears that wanted to run free down his face.

oooo

Vivian was pacing the floor while she was alone, tears stung her eyes as she tried not to have a breakdown. She was leaving her children to some Earth being.

"Vivian" looking up she stared at her husband her twins asleep in his arm "take one of them will you?" Lifting the redhead from his arms she cradled him close keeping her eyes set on him while her husband pressed a few buttons on the computer.

"Susumu" was all she managed to say before closing her eyes and turning from him holding the baby tighter

"I know it's hard, I hate to do this but I want them to be safe. I've been planning keeping them safe since the day we found out we were having twins. I even built a ship for them to escape on." Pressing one final button the floor opened up, the hole in the ground was deep but something was coming from it, growing as it approached the four.

As the ship settled on the ground Vivian looked it over; it was a smooth ship with a solid black coating the light in the room catching it and making it shine.

"This will take them to Earth?" She asked not convinced that it would be safe for them.

"Yes, don't worry it's fine I've checked it over many times" he assured as he pressed one final button on the computer. The top of the ship slid back into each other showing a padded bed underneath. "The ship will leave them outside their door before flying back here." Bending down he placed the boy onto the cushion watching him nuzzle the cushion.

Finally letting herself breakdown she laid the bluenette on the pillow beside his twin.

"I can't do this. Not my babies" she cried as arms wrapped around her pulling her close.

"I'm sorry" he told her.

"Wait before you close the door I want to make sure they'll be safe" reaching into her pocket she pulled out two small chips. A red phoenix and a white wolf. A chain was through the chips allowing them to be worn when the boys were older. Laying them on the boys' chests the wolf on the redhead the phoenix on the bluenette "They'll keep them safe" she nodded content with the addition she had made as he pressed the same button he had a moment ago the top starting to close.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure of it" pressing the final button he would have to ever press he watched as the ship started to lift from the ground. Tears poured from both of their eyes as their children flew off. They would never see their parents again.

oooo

The two boys were fast asleep as they left the war ridden world they had only known for the month they were alive. The two chips on their chests shone slightly before dimming as not to wake the twins.

They slept throughout the flight neither stirring or moving once as they were cradled by the soft cushion that was to be their bed for the flight.

As the flight continued they passed universe after universe the ship ignoring each and every one of them, it had had its coordinates set in and knew where it was to go. Earth, England. The rest would be transmitted once they were there.

oooo

Finally reaching their final destination the ship landed outside the small house, the bottom opening slowly two extendable arms stretched out as the boys were lowered down onto the ground. The small shake they received when let drop the few millimetres onto the ground did nothing to them, both far too deep in their dreams to feel anything happening around them.

The ship started to take off again the sound coming from the engines waking the occupants in the house. A second floor light came on as the curtains were opened a crack allowing the people inside to peak out to catch anyone possible trying to steal from them.

They didn't see what they had expected instead of some lowlife trying to break in they saw two small bodies on the floor a pale blue pillow the only thing keeping them off the cold floor.

"What is it Jay?" The woman asked as she strained her eyes.

"No idea but it looks like some kids" he answered scratching his head in confusion.

"Well get out and see" she ordered practically kicking him out of the bed. Grumbling to himself he stood from the bed pulling her with him.

"I have to go you do too" he retorted

"Baby" she muttered as she too stood from the bed grabbing her dressing gown so she could be affected by the cold.

The two boys were still fast asleep when the ship left them; they were still deep in their dreams when the door opened. Neither noticed when the cushion was picked up or the two voices that filled the silent night air.

"It's two boys. Think they're twins they look like they might be" the woman asked looking over their facial features which were similar to the others.

"Looks like it; whose do you think they belong to?" Jay asked running his fingers over his shaved ginger hair.

"Don't know don't care." She answered as she turned to walk into the house the two boys on the cushion in her arms.

"So you're just taking them?"

"Looks like it" looking after his girlfriend Jay shook his head. He didn't want kids or like them much but he loved his girlfriend and if she wanted a new toy she was going to get it. It didn't mean he would have to be nice to them. Quite the opposite in fact.

**I know it's a little weird but please read review**


	2. Chapter 2

14 years later

Two figures lay in the dark curled up together with nothing but a starch soaked cotton sheet covering them, doing nothing to stave off the cold which blew through the broken roof window.

The two figures shivered fiercely as the wind picked up chilling them to the bone. The two were used to the cold winter nights but this was worse than the others. It had been snowing earlier and the added cold from the snowflakes drifting through the broken glass and onto their pale skin made all the difference.

The bluenette stirred as another flake landed on his pale flesh. Letting out a tired moan he turned onto his back pushing the redhead behind him.

"What the hell Kai" the redhead whined as he pushed his brother.

"What? I woke up there's nothing wrong with that" he retorted as he pushed himself up from the bare floorboards which were riddled with cracks and chips making the boys prone to getting splinters.

"You woke me too. Christ all I want to do is get more than three hours sleep" he muttered to the other as he pulled the covers up higher, though that did nothing to warm his frozen body.

"Sorry didn't mean to. Just couldn't sleep" he apologised as he laid back onto the bare floor.

"I'm cold" the redhead spoke trying to fill the silence as they knew that neither would fall back asleep now they were awake.

"Same here. It's always cold."

"Kai? Do you think it'll ever get better?" He asked his twin as they rolled onto their backs looking out the broken skylight; staring at the glittering jewels in the sky which were only visible during the brief clearing in the snow filled clouds

"I have no idea Tal but I hope it does. I don't know how much longer I can take it" the blue haired boy answered as he took his eyes off the sky looking at his brothers bruised and cut skin.

Feeling the others eyes on him he looked into the bluenettes crimson eyes. "I want it to change but I don't think it will. I'm starting to doubt it more and more as the days go on. I'll be happy if it only changes the most minute way possible. Like proper blankets and a hole-free roof over our heads. But I know it'll be practically impossible to get that but I hope and that's all I can do"

A hand on his shoulder made him turn to the other in the room.

"I hope it changes too. I really do and don't stop hoping for change because it is possible; unlikely but possible besides I need you to be the optimist in the room" he laughed slightly at his brother, of the two he was the one who at least tried to look on the brighter side.

If they weren't fed instead of complaining he would say that they were lucky it was only for one night; if they were locked in the loft he would use the light from the moon to make shadow puppets to make his brother laugh.

"When are we getting up?" The bluenette asked, only to receive an 'hn' as an answer looking across he saw his brother staring at the star spotted sky. Nudging him with his elbow he urged him for a response. Letting out a sigh he looked over at him.

"I guess in about an hour why?"

"No reason I was just wondering in case I wanted to attempt to get warm" he answered as he snuggled deeper into the starch covers, pulling them over his head as he let out a sigh as he was warmed though only minutely and the warmth was from his twin who was curled up close to him.

"You know that's a good idea I'm freezing" he answered as he too buried himself under the almost pointless covers moving closer to the other boy who moved in slightly. They were particular when it came to the other they barely touched out of their room but inside they would cuddle up together, in hopes of generating some heat using their body warmth.

Cuddling into the other they tried to create some warmth but very little came but the little that was there was much appreciated. They were constantly cold and the small change felt like so much to them.

Closing their eyes they cuddled the other close and both could feel the embrace of sleep just touching distance away. Yawning the ice eyed boy looked over his brother. He cared for the boy far more than his parents and would happily lay down his life if it meant the boy would be spared. He had always thought that he would feel that way for his parents but he felt nothing for them. Not even love.

"Kai?"

"Yea?" The other replied suppressing a yawn.

"If I fall asleep make sure not to wake me"

"Not a chance am I doing that, I'm not doing all the chores" laughing slightly at his twin the blue eyed boy held onto his brother as he slipped into a very light sleep.

oooo

"Tala" a small shaking on his upper arm roused the redhead who cracked open a cerulean eye a fraction.

"What" he mumbled though the word was barely comprehendible it sounded more like a grunt.

"It's time to wake up. Come on if we don't get our chores done they'll be mad at us" opening his other eye his brother let out a long yawn before pushing himself up off the bare wooden floor.

"Yea, ok." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked out of the skylight at the still pitch black sky. "You know sometimes I wish we were granted a lie in even if it was only for one day" he told his brother as he threw off the blanket that held in only a fraction of heat for the two boys.

"God am I cold" the bluenette whined as he felt the draft hit his bruised legs all the more as the thin extra layer was removed. Rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to rid himself of the goose bumps which lined his pale skin he pushed himself up off the floor.

Looking across the dust caked floor he searched for his shirt which was only in slightly better condition to the homemade shirt that was masquerading as his nightwear.

"Here" the redhead threw the black tank top over to the bluenette. To anyone else it would have seemed insane to be wearing such a thin shirt in the current weather conditions, the ground was covered with inches of snow and the wind caused the temperature to drop below freezing. However the boys were not allowed to wear anything that may shield them from the sub-zero temperatures.

"Thanks" he muttered to his brother as he looked up at the sky after feeling a cold drop on his bare shoulder. Sighing in annoyance he saw the storm clouds which had rolled in earlier that night were breaking again. "And I always thought hell couldn't be cold" he spat talking more to himself than to the boy stood mere feet from him.

"Well when unexpected things happen people do say 'when hell freezes over' this could be a good thing" his brother, ever the optimist of the two, tried to cheer him up. If only slightly.

"Keep hoping cos I ain't convinced" crouching down as he pulled the shirt down he moved aside the starch bed sheet. Revealing an aged and cracked floor board, the board wasn't as well fitted in the floor as the rest making it easily recognisable for the two boys but well hidden from the rest of the world as the rest of the floorboards were also ill fitted.

Hooking the tips of his fingers into the sides of the old board he lifted it from its too big slot in the ground. Underneath the floor board was a hollowed out compartment inside was a small box covered with a thin fabric spotted with dirt. Picking out the box he sat back on his knees and began to unwrap the box.

Pulling off the last of the wrapped fabric he lifted the lid off the box, inside there were two small chips each with their own chain threaded through. The white wolf and red phoenix shone in the dim light the stars provided. A small smile graced his features as he looked down at the only possessions they had left from their childhood.

Picking out the wolf he tossed it over to the redhead who was stood waiting for it. Catching it with ease he looked down at the wolf before tucking it into a pocket on the trousers he had slept in.

Their parents didn't know they still had these, they had been ordered to throw them out at age just four but the boys had felt a strange pull to the pieces of plastic and had hidden them in their room, taking them out every morning and hiding them in their pockets till they had left for school where they would hang them around their necks.

Removing the phoenix from the box he placed it back into the floor hiding the empty box in the hidden compartment and covering it with the crumbling floorboard. Dropping the phoenix chip into the deep pocket on his trousers he looked over at the other.

"Come on it'll be warmer downstairs" the bluenette assured leaving the spot he had been stood in for the past few minutes, but not before kicking the sheet back over the floorboard.

"I hope so, that is if they haven't shut it off till they wake up" following his brother he watched as the other wrenched open the latch that separated them from the rest of the house. Dust caked steps folded out as the hatch was opened allowing the boys to walk down the stairs into the hopefully warmer house.

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

The boy's hopes were quickly dashed as they walked into the kitchen a chill hitting them as soon as they stopped. Rubbing his arms he looked around the room sighing as it became apparent at the scale of the amount of work they would have to do.

The night before their parents had thrown a party, nothing special had happened they had just stated 'we can so we did'. The boys had been sent upstairs early for that reason; no one else knew they had children. They had been hidden away since they had been found all those years ago. Their friends had no idea of their existence as they were to be neither seen nor heard; if they disobeyed either of those rules then they would be severely punished.

They had been kept up most of the night thanks to the noise from the party going on downstairs but they hadn't been granted the luxury of sleeping in for even an hour despite their parents having that luxury every day.

Yawning as he flicked the light on the bluenette looked over at the exhausted redhead, in the newly lit room he could clearly see the bags under his icy blue eyes and just how pale the porcelain skin had become.

"Guess we should start working." He mumbled as the other nodded stifling another yawn "might warm us up"

Rolling his eyes at the useless optimism he reluctantly agreed to start his work. Maybe the redhead was right.

oooo

The morning sun filtered through the now tattered curtains in the master bedroom. A young woman bearing the brunt of the rays of light; scrunching her eyes from the light assault she blocked the rays with the back of a hand.

Opening her eyes she looked up from behind her hand cursing the morning sun. Pushing herself up into a slouched sit she slapped the back of her boyfriends shaved head, gaining a grumbled response.

Running the same hand through her blue dyed hair she blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Wake up I have to leave soon"

"Why?" He mumbled not really caring but knowing he would get an ear full if he didn't ask

"I'm getting my hair dyed a different colour" she responded looking over her face in the make-up mirror on her bedside table looking with distaste at the brown roots coming through the top of her head.

"Really?" He asked feigning interest "what colour?" Stifling a yawn he looked over at the woman he was supposed to love.

"Pink if you really want to know" she answered though she knew he wasn't really bothered. "Wake up will you. I need you to check on the things living in our loft" shoving him from the bed she looked around the room to find the clock she knew would be hiding somewhere, spotting it laying on a pile of clothes on the floor she saw it was only half seven, her appointment wasn't for another two hours.

"Why am I the one who has to check up on them?" He asked more to himself.

"Because I ain't going to" she answered pulling her covers up higher and bedding down intent on having an extra half hour in bed. Shaking his head at the lazy woman he pushed himself up onto his feet, walking over to the door of the room he rubbed his head which had banged against the floor.

oooo

Downstairs the boys had managed to finish the dishes and were currently putting them back in the cupboards. They had warmed considerably over the past two hours and were starting to gain a slight colour to their ghostly pale skin.

The two boys were in their own world oblivious to everything around them apart from the other. They never noticed the light clicking on by the landing or the heavy footsteps of the sleep logged man stamping down the carpet-less stairs.

Yawning at the bottom of the stairs he dragged his hand down his face trying to shake off the last of the sleep, in the kitchen it was silent the only indication that anyone was there was that the light was on sending a soft glow to his unshaved face.

"Bloody freak kids" he muttered to himself as he saw the boys walking past the other seeming to predict what they were doing before they even thought of it.

He had had a weird feeling about those boys when they had found them outside the house that cold night all those years ago, but he had shook it off, not thinking that those two could be anything other than unwanted children. In all honesty he didn't want them either and the only reason he let them stay was because he could take his frustration out on them.

They knew not to fight back, that if he wanted to use them as punching bags he could and they had no right to stop him. After all as far as they knew this was their father. A sly smile appeared on his face as he remembered the day he had realised the boys saw him as their father.

They had been only two and were trying to walk, though it was more difficult than it should have been they were already bruised and their muscles were sore from the constant pain they were dealt on a daily basis. They had managed to waddle over to him and the one with red hair, which he had been forced to name for legal reasons, one of them being when they went to school, had called him daddy. The boy had immediately been rebuked for speaking when not spoken to but that one word indicated just how convincing they had been as parents.

And even to this day they were none the wiser of the truth, they were unwanted, not even the people who had taken in the babies wanted them, all they were to them were free servants. Slaves in a way.

Walking into the kitchen he made his presence known by clearing his throat. The boys were immediately snapped out of their trance like state turning to their father. Neither spoke waiting for the order to do so.

"Speak boys" he instructed as he crossed his arms over his chest

"Good morning father" they greeted in unison, they hadn't meant to as it always freaked him out as he hated everything to do with twin speak. He glared at the boys and was going to berate them but his eyes caught sight of the small clock on the microwave, it was twenty five to eight and they would be late if he punished them now. It would have to be after school; otherwise the marks would be prominent as the red skin would be a stark contrast to the rest of their ghostly pale skin.

Growling with annoyance he looked over the boys again, how he wished to cause them pain. It was the only joy he got from having them around. But alas he could not, that pesky head teacher of theirs was getting suspicious of the boys poor state of clothing in the cold weather and the bruises that littered their arms and the light bruises on their faces. The darkness of them being hidden by layers or make-up they forced onto their faces.

Letting out a heavy breath at the two freaky twins he looked back at the clock, just to make sure he had enough time before they had to leave. He may not be able to punish them properly but he could cause them at least a little pain.

"Tala, step forwards" he ordered as the redhead hesitated slightly before moving closer. Quicker than he could blink a hand came down slapping the side of his face and whipping his head to one side. Hissing in pain he didn't make any objection to what had happened. It was usually a lot worse, he was lucky they had slept in.

His cheek stung as the skin quickly reddened, bringing his arm back up he turned his hand around to backhand the smaller boy. Staring up at his father he winced screwing his eyes closed so not to see the hit coming. Clenching his jaw he braced himself as the hit landed on the exact spot as before, his legs buckling beneath him he landed on the floor.

Kai was about to step forwards to help his brother stand when the man shifted his gaze from the redhead to the bluenette.

"Going somewhere boy?" He asked kicking the redhead to the side.

"N-no sir" he stuttered stopping his foot from landing, he cast a look to the redhead who was pre-occupied with rubbing his throbbing injuries.

"Good" stepping in front of the bluenette he gave him the same treatment slapping the boy once before giving him a solid backhand. He left the boys after their short punishment, both on the floor rubbing their faces. They knew they had gotten off lightly, that after school they would feel the full force of their mistake.

"One little mistake and we get hit. Doesn't seem very fair" Kai muttered though in all honesty they didn't know what was normal and if this was actually fair.

"Yea maybe, come on we need to grab out stuff. School's soon" the redhead pushed himself up wincing slightly as the kick his dad had dealt had aggravated a healing bruise.

"Fine" he begrudgingly agreed as he followed the redhead into the other room.

oooo

Grabbing his bag, which had been set on the floor earlier, the bluenette swung it over his shoulder chucking the redhead his own. Both bags were more than past their retirement age, falling apart like a wet paper bag. Stains littered the bags from simple water stains to splattered food which had been left to dry and crust.

Neither really minded though, they didn't have enough property to be vain about their things.

"Get out of the house boys I don't want to hear from that pesky head teacher of yours today and you two being late will give him justified grounds" shoving the boys out of the room they mumbled a short apology, not wanting to give him grounds for another punishment.

They wouldn't be let off as easily this time.

oooo

On the walk to school they kept silent, Tala's side throbbed from the healing bruise which was now reforming. Sick of the silence he turned to the bluenette.

"Should we even go to school? I don't see the point, we know he'll call home no matter what we do and we will inevitable be punished for that, adding on the punishment that we only just started this morning."

"Tala, don't even think of doing that, he'll kill us if we do that. Just stick it out"

"Yea ok" he agreed backing down surprisingly easily, far too easily as far as Kai was concerned.

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

School had started off as their haven, their freedom but after a short while that began to change and was almost on par with home. Though in a very different way, at home they were terrified that saying or doing the slightest thing would get them punished, they were isolated, just like at home at school they were isolated. Though this was in a very different way; there they were avoided because of how they acted at home they were simply not wanted.

At school they were seen as anti-social, but that was only because they didn't know how to interact with others, they were heartless, how could they show they cared when never shown how? They were the kids that weren't going to have a future because of that.

As they approached the gates that enclosed the school they looked up at the tall imposing building, on the top of the large building was a turrets that had an ominous feel to it. Though that was more from the rumours that had been spread around the school. Looking to his brother he gave the bluenette a small shake on the shoulder.

"What's wrong you zoned out there for a sec" he told the other as he turned confused eyes to him.

"What? Oh sorry didn't mean to, come on the bell will be going off any minute"

As they entered the building eyes followed them, to the school they were the ones to be kept at a distance. They were self-ostracised and were known to fight any who even attempted to breach the gap that was them and the school. They kept to themselves and the school respected that. All but one person that is. The head teacher.

The old man wouldn't leave the boys alone convinced that something else was happening to them than they let on. He was convinced that they were being mistreated at home. Both boys knew he was right but didn't want him to keep butting into their lives, unbeknownst to him he was causing the boys more harm than good.

Looking around the hall they had just entered the bell rang, the children who had lined the hall dispersed and soon they were swamped by a sea of people of all shapes and sizes. They pushed themselves through the mass of people refusing to let themselves be swept back by the current the children were forming.

Forcing their bodies against those of the children moving in the opposite direction they were soon able to break free of the sea of people.

"I really hate this school sometimes" Tala told his brother only receiving a quiet noise as his response "You're not very talkative today are you?" He asked though it was more of a rhetorical question.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The bluenette answered trying to sound annoyed though the smirk on his face betrayed him.

"Exactly what I said you aren't talking to me today. That's normal if it was the other kids talking to you but you usually talk to me"

"I have been talking to you" the bluenette defended

"Not as much" was the retort.

"Perhaps but I have my reasons and you won't find out the reason just yet" the blue haired boy responded cryptically.

"Not much of an answer" Tala muttered though ended their conversation. Lessons would be starting soon and he didn't wish to be marked late it would be an excuse for the head and that would mean trouble back home. Motioning with his head in the direction of their form he started to walk not bothering to tell the boy to follow. They had the same form after all.

oooo

Their form was on the top floor in the far corner of the school, and on bad days at home they hated that. Pushing open the door they were relieved to see that the normal teacher was ill in his place was a supply who looked well in over his head.

Noise would be an understatement in the room, so many voice's all of different volumes, noise was as specific as you could get. With dejected sighs they entered the room, the teacher looking crestfallen at the sight of the new children. Like he didn't have enough to worry about.

Looking around the room they saw there was only three seats left, theirs and the new kids. They weren't too bothered by that though, they hadn't met him yet but apparently he was weird. They had heard that he was more than a little short. He wouldn't talk to anyone and was apparently a little touchy when it came to what questions people asked him. Any more than a name and he was gone, even then everyone got different names.

Heading for their seats they pulled out the chairs. No one was sitting on theirs instead choosing to reside on the tables, many of which weren't very stable from holding groups of people.

"Everyone, everyone. I need to take the register" the pathetic and weak voice of the teacher barely reached the twins who were on one of the front desks. Looking at each other they knew they would have to get the noise to vanish, the teacher seemed incapable of commanding any authority. Standing up Tala took a deep breath.

"Shut up!"

The room was instantly quiet everyone stunned by the shout that filled the room. The teacher sighed in relief as the children kept quiet.

"Thank you," he told Tala who sat back down crossing his arms over his chest. "Everyone, I'm taking the register can you please stay quiet apart from answering your names"

As he started to read out the names Tala leaned into his brother, "that guy is pathetic, he'll never make it as a teacher if he can't command any respect." Kai nodded at him before answering.

"I know, he's worse than that one we had last year for English. He was worthless" agreeing with his friend he turned back to the teacher as he reached their names.

"Kai?"

"Here" he answered as he looked towards the clock on the wall hoping that the time would suddenly change so the bell would ring.

"Tala" he continued looking over the room completely oblivious to the snickers from the children as they noticed how irritated the boys were becoming.

"Yea" he answered less than politely, why should he care to be nice to this man he'd be here for a day then they wouldn't see a hair of him for the rest of their time at this school.

"Mind saying that again Tala? Perhaps a little politer" the teacher asked the redhead gaining some backbone, the twins were almost pleased, almost.

"No thanks I'm good" the children laughed quietly to themselves at the gingers words, as long as they said nothing they'd be fine from his anger.

"Tala, I'll send you to the head if you don't show me a little respect" he just snickered at the teacher, he wanted to be sent to the old man, what could he do? Phone home and they'd end up getting beaten by their dad? That wasn't going to happen anymore. He had a plan, and Kai was in on it whether he knew it or not.

"Yea whatever" He was being purposefully rude trying to see what he would do, he almost wished that he would get sent to the head teacher. He wanted to see that he had a backbone. Much to his disappointment he backed down and carried on with the register.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked as he pushed the gingers shoulder.

"I don't care Kai, besides I have a plan for later which will guarantee that we won't be beaten later" he whispered back leaning in close so the teacher wouldn't hear. They didn't need another pest in their lives suspecting abuse.

"What? Or should I wait for later to find out?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Don't worry Kai you'll find out later, before the end of school actually" was the redheads' cryptic reply a smirk on his pale face.

"Great, I'll look forwards to it" he replied sarcastic as he looked towards the clock for a second time, willing the hands to spin faster. Though of course they didn't.

oooo

After what felt like an eternity the shrill cry of the alarm rang out ringing in every nook and cranny of the ancient school.

Pushing themselves up out of their chairs they looked around, silently telling everyone to move, thankfully it seemed as though their willing worked as they moves towards the door, pouring out like a sea of black, brown and blond hair.

"Looks like today'll be another long boring day" Tala mentioned as he moved towards the door, talking more to himself than the bluenette.

"I don't know I'm kind of curious as to what you're little surprise will be" the reminder of that made him perk up a little.

"Yea I guess it will improve the day a little, something to look forwards to other than home" he couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him at the thought of a very angry dad. If his plan failed then he would be beaten to death. "Come on we'll be late"

As they left the room the boys took out the plastic chips hanging them around their necks tucking the pictures on the chips beneath their shirts. They didn't get to wear them much but the time they did get they relished in.

oooo

The day passed slowly and Tala couldn't keep his eyes off the clock, he barely wrote anything in his books all day too focused on planning out his plan, nothing could go wrong, if it did things would be bad.

The bell signifying lunch rang and while the other children packed up he shot out of his seat all but running to the door. He knew what lesson Kai had and knew that if he was to catch the boy before he went down to lunch he would have to run.

He passed everyone in the halls pushing them out of the way and shoving a few down, no one said anything to him, fearful that he might fight them for distracting him from something that was clearly important. He ran faster than he ever had before, he wasn't going to let the plan he had been working on all day be ruined because of one blue haired boy who wanted a little something to eat.

oooo

Kai had been sitting in his math class mind only half focused on his work the other half was on Tala, the boy didn't keep him in the dark a lot and when he did it was because either something really bad was going on or he was planning something. Now it was that he was planning something, and he didn't like Tala's plans he always found a way to implicate him in it even if he wasn't involved.

He had sat himself in the far corner of the class away from the rest of the kids, he didn't want any of them to even think about talking to him.

The bell rang out and he started to pack away his books, only having written one line that he hadn't even completed. If his parents found out about that then he would be in a lot of trouble. He didn't need that, not after the small punishment this morning. He would receive the rest of that punishment along with the one for not doing any school work. That would mean a lot of pain for him, and Tala, they always went through the same punishments even if only one of them had done something wrong.

His dad would always say it was because they were twins.

He wasn't sure that was a valid reason.

"Are you going to leaving soon Kai, I have to lock up for lunch" he looked up to the one teacher he could stand in this prison like school.

"Yes Sir, I'm leaving I just have to find a way to pack these away with minimal space."

"Alright, lock up before you leave" the teacher dropped the keys on his desk before leaving him in the classroom alone. Stuffing the rest of his things away he stood from his chair swinging his bag over his should, walking towards the door. Keys in hand.

As he left the room and was about to lock the door something crashed into the door throwing it open.

"Not my most graceful moment" a redhead muttered to himself as he righted himself walking back over to a frozen bluenette who was still looking as though he was about to lock a door but someone hit the freeze button midway. "Kai you ok?" Tala asked as he knocked the boy.

"Yea I think I am, but I could be mental, you just ran slammed into the door. That's not normal, even by our standards. You looked like a hyper two year old" not giving him a retort Tala grabbed his twins wrist and tugged to get him to look him in the eye.

"Maybe, but come on, time to put my plan into action" without another word he pulled the bluenette away; the other still quite stunned.

**please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

He was stood out on the field staring at the redhead who was picking the locked door on the gate that separated them from the woods.

"Tala, why are we out here?" Kai asked him looking around at all the kids running about. Some were on the pitch playing football and in the corner of that pitch was a basketball net where a few younger children were playing. He had been told not to look as Tala hated the thought of people watching him pick locks, he was paranoid that they would steal his talent.

"You'll find out soon enough, promise that you aren't looking" he added the last part as he turned to look the bluenette on the side of his face. He couldn't look him in the eye as he was busying himself watching the children playing. Something they weren't allowed to do. Play, have fun, do anything that wasn't follow the orders their parents gave them.

"Ok I'll wait and I'm not looking. I already know what you're like" sighing he turned to look at the redhead for a brief moment, as he knew that he wasn't still picking the lock. "Will you hurry up Tala, I do want to get out of here, it's a pain being stood out here my legs are aching like mad."

The bluenette's legs were in pain thanks to a kick that had been sent to them the night before, the kick had been meant for his stomach but he had pulled his legs up, curling into a foetal position, to protect his stomach and the kick had missed its target. Striking his legs instead though the steel cap on the toes had caused much pain to erupt in what were already very bruised legs.

"Two seconds I've almost got it..." there were a few scraping sounds "now" at hearing that it was finished he turned to see the gate open.

"Finally Tal" he sighed though he wasn't that annoyed at him. His brother had his quirks, he had accepted them a long time ago.

"Come on then, I can tell you the plan outside of school." He would have asked why not now but decided to go along with whatever Tala wanted, he wasn't in the mood to fight. The light snow that was still settled on the ground was chilling him, seeping through his sole-less shoes and freezing his toes.

"Fine, come on, let's go the school's going to find out you picked the lock in a minute and I'm not interested in being punished back home." He pushed the redhead a little to make him hurry up, he could see a teacher was looking over, they were bound to realise the open gate.

"Hey, where do you kids think you're going?" He looked back to see the teacher coming over, he looked more than a little mad.

"Come on" Tala grabbed his hand and started to run, pulling him as fast as he could down a dirt path that had been made by many animals, pulling him god knows where, he didn't care as long as it was away from school. He glanced back every now and then to see the bluenette trying to keep up with his friend who was running in any and every direction. Like a fox trying to lose a hunters hounds.

oooo

"Kai, you ok?" Tala asked gasping slightly, he had panicked slightly as he ran away from the school, this wasn't just them running from a day's work. If this backfired then they could be imprisoned, by their own parents. Up in that loft for days on end, no food no water no nothing, just the spiders to keep them company.

"I'm fine, can you tell me now?" He asked getting straight to the point, not wanting to be left in the dark anymore. If he wasn't told now he would do what Tala used to do to him when he was a child. Whine till he gives in.

"Yea, I guess I can" he stated releasing his brother's hand and looking him in the eye, crossing his arms across his chest he gave him the simplest plan there was. "We run away"

**I know it's short but I have writers block thought I should update while I had an idea please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

He let out a breath of annoyance. Of course it would be that, a simple plan that was probably not thought out. It was such a wide range that it could be, running away. That could mean now, later, putting themselves into care, going on a bus somewhere. It was a lot that could be in the range of running away and Kai hoped that Tala had thought it through enough to tell him a vague plan.

"Ok so we run away, can you be any more specific?" He asked almost dreading the answer.

"Yes I can, we run away now, and we stay in the woods tonight" he sounded so sure of his plan, despite the lack of any detail, just a vague sketch of the outline.

"That'll be freezing"

"So it's freezing at home, it won't be any different here. The only difference will be that we'll be safe here, not at home we're never safe at home" he had no argument for that.

"That's true, so anything else, like how we'll get food, stay warm?" Kai asked wanting to know if he had figured anything else out.

"Foods in the trees and the warmth will come from each other, just like at home." Taking his brother's shoulders in his hands he stared at his face, seeing he was started to agree with him, "come on, what's the worse that'll happen?"

Unable to find anything that didn't fit he nodded his head.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong-"

"It won't, come on Kai, take a risk every now and then. You're so apprehensive about everything. We're going to be punished no matter what happens, this gives us a chance of freedom." He knew Kai better than anyone and he knew that he would always be a little nervous about doing things out of his norm, despite him hating that fact it was a part of him, a part he hated and wanted to change desperately but it was him.

"I-I guess that we could, but Tala, if anything goes wrong" the more serious tone of voice told the redhead that he was serious, and that he shouldn't get anything wrong.

"I will take full responsibility and will insist that I be punished more severely than you" he finished the sentence for him.

"Good" Kai accepted the words for his brother being truthful and he nodded his head, allowing his brother to guide him to wherever he was going. If he knew that was.

Tala, having the vaguest of ideas, led Kai further into the forest, not content with where they were, he still felt that they could be found. He wasn't having his plan ruined so quickly thanks to not hiding in an adequate place. He had been in the woods before, trying to waste as much time as he could after school to postpone returning home. During one of his wanderings he had found a small dilapidated tree house, he was going to take Kai there for half an hour, at most, to make sure they were no longer being followed. If the teacher had followed them that far.

oooo

He stared at the tops of the trees, he knew the tree house wasn't that far from the ground but he wanted to see if there were any birds flying about in the tree tops. He had an idea on where the house was, it wasn't too far into the woods but far enough for someone to become lost trying to find it. Thankfully though Tala had quite a good memory. He could remember where it was within a few dozen yards. Which he thought was quite impressive considering he had only been there once.

"It's just around here. I think" he told his brother, the last part was no more than a muttering though Kai still heard it.

"You think, don't think Tal, know" he responded as he ground his feet into the ground and stopped him from moving anymore. He looked at the redhead with a look that told him he had best be sure.

"I know, feel better now? I know that it's around here. Just be patient" shaking his head at the blue haired boy he let out a heavy breath, pulling him towards where he hoped the house was. Neither noticed the slight shining that came from the chains around their necks.

oooo

It took them another ten minutes of wandering, somewhat blindly, around the forest for them to find the crumbling tree house.

"See I told you we'd find it" the redhead gloated as he tried to jump to grab the rope ladder. How it had survived so long out there was a mystery to both boys.

"Yes ok we did find it, after almost half an hour out of school. If this fails we'll be killed by our parents"

"Why do you always have to be such a downer? Can't you just be happy for once?" He asked his fingers finally managing to lock a solid grip onto the rope.

"Someone has to be the voice of logic" he retorted smiling at the scowl he received from the redhead.

"Whatever, come on let's get up here for a little while, just till the end of school. Maybe, if we're safe before then we'll get going. I doubt the old man will keep following us, if he still is that is" Tala gave the rope ladder a strong tug causing the wooden planks that were attached to it to topple from their holding spot. Hitting both boys over the head.

"Tala!" He snapped at the redhead

"Ow" he complained rubbing his head "sorry" Kai accepted his twin's apology before pushing past him to climb the ladder. Rolling his eyes at the impatient boy he followed him just a second later, hesitating only slightly to have a quick look around.

oooo

The inside of the tree house wasn't much to look at, it was damp rotted and more than a few floor boards were missing, the ones constructing the roof weren't doing their job all that well. The snow that had fell the night before was melting from the heat emitted by the sun, water dripping every two or three seconds splattering on their faces or on the sodden wooden planks of the floor.

"How long have we been here for?" Kai asked staring out the window that had been cut into the wood.

"Few minutes, why?"

"I can hear someone coming"

"Where?" The red haired boy pushed himself up out of his slouch.

"I don't know but I can hear someone walking in the snow, they aren't trying to mute their steps."

"Must not know someone's out here" Tala concluded as he came over towards his brother.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. It doesn't feel like it's someone who's just skipping school, maybe they know we're out here."

"Don't jump to conclusions Kai. It's probably just someone skipping. I doubt it's the teacher and no kids would be stupid enough to follow us."

"I don't know Tal...wait...the sounds gone" a look of conclusion crossed the bluenette's face. What had happened? He hadn't imagined the noise had he?

"What do you mean? Maybe you imagined-" the redhead was cut off by a voice coming from beneath them.

"Hey, if you two are going to try to skip school I wouldn't make it so obvious where you've gone. I could track you two easily"

Sharing a slightly confused and concerned look they pushed themselves around to look through the window. They stared down at a small boy, purple hair standing out against the pure white ground, goggles on his head looking too big for him and larger than average nose sticking out.

"Who the hell are you?" Kai asked.

"Name's Ian. I've been looking for you two"

**I'd been trying all day to think of what to do, and I've finally got one hope this is ok. Please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

The two shared a confused look, who was Ian?

"Ok, who the hell are you?" Tala asked as he lowered the rope ladder down to the small boy, it must have been straining his neck to stare that far up.

"Ian, came to the school a few days ago, I'd been looking for you but the idiotic school had me put into the wrong form. Had to be switched over to yours this morning. The teacher told you all I was moving in right?" He asked as he climbed the steps

"Yea we were told, why were you looking for us?" Kai asked moving away from the window so Ian could come through.

"I've been sent to come get you"

"Get us?" They asked in unison.

"Yea, it's kind of a long story and I don't particularly want to go through it but yea I need to come get you to come with me. In fact your little run away plan today was the best thing you could have done, made my job a hell of a lot easier" the twins stared at the much shorter boy.

"You know the school said you don't talk much, you talk a lot" Tala told him slightly taken aback.

"I talk to people when I need to, they were of no importance to me. You two are, hence I'm talking" he answered as he settled himself down in the corner of the tree house.

"Ok, we're of importance why?" Kai spoke now, he didn't like being confused and not knowing what was going on, especially if it involved him or his brother.

"Cos of your parents" Ian answered, speaking as though it was the most important thing in the world. The two sighed, not another kid who wanted to help.

"Look, nothing is going off at home that you can help us with, we appreciate the concern but it's unneeded. It really is" he wasn't sure why he was speaking so politely to the small boy, anybody else and they'd have been slaughtered.

"No, no not that, those parents aren't any concern. They aren't your parents after all. But the others" they paused at that, eyes wide in shock. He was joking right? He had to be joking.

"W-what do you mean?" Kai asked him, staring the boy dead in the eye trying to mask the slight shake in his voice with a glare. How dare he say they weren't his parents, they may not have been perfect. Far from, but they were his parents.

"What? You don't know?!" Ian asked stunned, how could they not know? "They aren't your parents; your parents sent you to them because of the similar traits they held to your real parents. To make it less obvious that they weren't really your parents. Of course we had no idea her hair was dyed. That did cause a few problems" The last part of his explanation was but a muttering to himself. But the two still heard.

"Problems? What do you mean problems?" Kai asked again, Tala staying quiet trying to process the information they were being given.

"Well where we're from people can have blue hair, here? Not so much, well unless they've dyed it. Which that faker did."

"So I'm guessing your hair isn't dyed either" Kai questioned feeling like less of a freak at knowing his hair was an actual natural colour. He had been told he was a freak by who he thought was his mother on more than one occasion.

"No, I like my hair, it's purple. Kind of quirky I think. So anyway, you can't really have thought they were your parents; didn't you ever wonder where they came from?" He asked them pointing towards the chains hanging off their necks.

"We were told they came from a relative, but we weren't supposed to still have them. Mother and father told us to get rid of them when we were about four" Tala answered his hand going to the icy wolf hanging over his shirt, it must have come out when they were running.

"Your protective of it" Ian noted a grin coming to his face.

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"Says a lot, your 'parents' told you both to get rid of them. You both defied them. Why?" He asked but it was rhetorical "because they had a pull over you, you couldn't, they were your only tie to your true parents who wanted you both to be safe. The two bits couldn't do much for you both over the years, you were unaware of their names and couldn't call for them to help you-" he was cut off by a suspicious Tala.

"Hold on, I can believe you to an extent but calling them to protect us? They're nothing but a bit of plastic that we liked. They aren't anything special." The small boy sighed turning to the bluenette who seemed more willing to listen.

"The two bits, you like them, right?"

"Yea what's so important about that?"

"Well, you wanted to keep them; you were told they were from a relative. One you'd never met, right?"

"We've never met any relatives" Kai answered him hearing a scoff from the red haired boy.

"Oh come on Kai, you can't actually believe him can you?"

"I don't know Tal, but what he says kind of makes some sense. I mean we've never met any relatives and they never treated us like their children, we would get hit just for speaking without permission. Parents don't do that" his words make the redhead falter to answer, that was true.

"Alright then you say they have names, what are they?" Tala asked, challenging the purple haired boy.

"Oh that's easy, the red phoenix is Dranzer and the white wolf is Wolborg" he answered, smug, with just a shrug of his shoulders. "Don't believe me?" He could see the boy's scepticism "try it, they should respond to your voices"

Kai looked down at the chip around his neck, should he try it? What if the boy was lying? He most likely was, but he seemed so sure of himself.

"Alright then, might as well try" he agreed looking over at Tala "come on Tal, it can't hurt to try"

"It bloody can, just proves to the midget that you're gullible"

"Well, let's forget about grumpiness over there, try it" as Kai was about to try Tala cut in one more time.

"Just for the record I'm not grumpy I just don't like people interfering with our lives, and why should we do anything you say, you don't even know our names"

"I do, your name is Tala, and his name's Kai" that did surprise not only Tala but Kai as well.

"How'd you know out names?" The redhead asked looking mildly annoyed; he didn't like people knowing things about him without his permission.

"Found out by hacking into the school computers, I already knew what I was looking for, the energy the bits give off is visible in pictures, but only to someone who knows what they're looking for. Once I found that it was easy." Kai nodded turning back to the bit on his neck, he lifted it up with his hand so it was raised closer to his face.

"Dranzer" he tried, expecting nothing, but to his, and Tala's, surprise the bit glowed, a faint red shimmering over the phoenix picture.

"See, she responded to her master's call"

"She?" Kai asked

"Yea, she, Dranzer's a girl, bits have their genders. His is a boy" he motioned to Tala. "Go on then, try yours"

"Wolborg" his voice came out as a whisper, he feared seeing what would happen, plastic shouldn't shine. The bit that was hanging over his shirt began to glimmer, shine a faint white.

"Told you didn't I" the small boy gloated.

"H-how'd you know that?" Kai asked.

"Simple I have one too." He dug his hand into his pocket. "Meet Wyborg" pulling out his hand he revealed a small chip, a serpent on the front.

Tala moved closer, ignoring the chip hanging on his neck, the shimmering having died down.

"I'm going to ask you something Ian, I want the full truth. You aren't from around here. I know that, it's quite clear, but no one at school knows where from. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the same place as you two" he cast his eyes to the sky through the window. "We're from another world"

**please read review**


	8. Chapter 8

The twins froze, was he insane? Most likely, but he seemed serious, and could they really doubt him after the bit's had shone?

"W-what? What the hell? What the hell are you talking about?! From another world? You mean aliens? Are you being serious?" Tala yelled pushing himself up from where he had been sitting.

"Yes I am being serious. I thought you would have seen that I don't lie. You were found outside your so called parent's house the night they sent you away. You two are as you say aliens" Tala tried to think through what he was saying, he would have to think through his question carefully, make sure he got the answer he wanted.

"Why did they send us away? If we're truly 'alien's' then why don't we have a ship?"

"Oh those are easy questions, they sent you two away to protect you, see the planet was in a bit of a crisis. Well I say was it still is. The planet was taken over in a kind of dictatorship I think it's called that over here, this guy went insane and took over the planet. Yea it was a little embarrassing really, we were all on our knees in just a few months. But I digress, anyway for the second question the ship had a homing device in it, once it's fulfilled its purpose it returns home waiting for the next job it can be set. I actually used it to get here. Quite comfortable really, almost had me fall asleep." A smirk came to Tala's face as an idea came to him.

"Alright then, I'll believe you, with just one condition. Show us the ship" that made the small boy falter slightly. Should he? It couldn't hurt to, but then they might freak out and run. He knew they knew nothing of their parents, and they were abused by those fakers. This amount of truth so quickly could harm them.

"Um, I could, but you have to promise me something, don't freak out. If you do then it'll look real bad on my record. God would Bryan love to rub it in 'Ian made the two most vital people we need to win this war freak out.' Perfect." Kai stared at him bewildered, who was Bryan, and what made him think they were vital?

"Alright, we promise. Can you show us now?" Tala asked smirking, he thought he had caught the boy out.

"Yea, alright, come on then" he pushed himself up from the wet wood, kicking the rope ladder down, grabbing onto the rope he started climbing down.

"He looked pretty confident." Kai commented as he started following the boy down.

"Oh please Kai, he'll have just made one out of cardboard. I say we get him to open it up and have a look at how real it truly is" Kai nodded up at the redhead as he managed to climb down halfway.

"Alright, come on Tal; don't wanna be left behind do you?"

Kai dropped to the floor allowing Tala to follow him down. Ian looked up at the teen.

"He doesn't believe me does he?" He asked Kai who shook his head "I didn't think so" he sighed to himself readjusting the goggles on his head. Tala jumped from the ladder having made it halfway down.

"Come on then, let's see this so called ship of yours"

"Come on then" Ian motioned for them to follow him as he turned and started to lead the twins deeper into the woods.

oooo

They were led another mile into the woods, the trees even denser towering over the group of three.

"So where is this so called ship?" Tala asked, hands in his pocket sure he was going to have his scepticism justified.

"It's around here, don't worry your little fire head"

"At least I have a normal hair colour" Tala retorted to the small boy, ignoring the boy's smirking face.

"Actually, where we're from, my hair colour is quite common; it's yours that's the bizarre colour. In fact I only know of you who has that, what's it called here, ginger colour." Tala gritted his teeth and was about to snap at the boy when a hand clamped over his mouth muffling the first syllable.

"Kai" he whined but it was so muffled that it was barely detectible.

"Shut up and I'll move my hand" a scowl crossed the visible part of the redhead's face and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Fine" he relented sticking his tongue out like a petulant child at the bluenette as soon as his mouth was uncovered.

"Don't be a baby"

"Oi you two, while you were bickering like four year olds we're here." The small boy's voice caught them both off guard and the snapped their head round to look at the big nosed boy.

"Where?" They asked, nothing was around bar a single bush that looked long dead

"Honestly, I thought kids these days watched a lot of TV. I hid it in the most obvious place but where no one ever looks." He grabbed onto a handful of dead leaves and pulled them away the tree following. Two pairs of eyes widened at the sight. There before them was a true ship. "It looks a little different from the time you two used it, had to be modified to hold more. But it's basically the same"

The ship had doubled in size from the time they were babies, the body was smooth, and it looked like something from a comic book.

"What the hell?" Tala asked stepping forwards, reaching out to touch the metal object.

"Hey, careful I need to start it first. This may have been enough to hold me but it isn't enough for three"

"Hold on" Kai cut in "what do you mean hold us, we're not going anywhere"

"Oh come on Kai, you can't expect me to bring you here, tell you that you're important to us and leave you all here." Ian moved closer to the ship and pulled out a small remote from his trousers. Talking despite not looking towards them "besides, tell me that there's something worth staying here for, your parents aren't your parents and normally there's nothing wrong with that except they don't exactly like you. In fact if you ask me you're more of a burden on them than anything. You come with me and you'll be doing something amazing and saving hundreds of lives. Not to mention you have a bit of a family tie to the problem."

"What do you mean by that?" Tala asked trying to think through what they were being told.

"You'll find out when you get there" Ian pressed a small button on the remote in his hand and the ship size grew again, it looked like the sort of thing one would expect to find in an alien film. "Get in, trust me you'll be glad you do" The front panel of the ship pulled away from the body and lowered to the ground

"What do you think?" Tala asked looking from the ship, seemed the boy hadn't been lying. He felt the need to scream, this had to be a dream, maybe he had gotten a concussion sometime earlier and was unconscious. This couldn't be real. It just couldn't be.

"What do you mean what do I think? I don't know, we live here but it's true they hate us, but can they hate us if they've raised us for fourteen years? I don't know. I'll go with whatever you choose Tal I trust you to choose the right thing."

"Thanks for passing the responsibility over to me, that means if I make the wrong choice it's all my fault"

"Exactly"

"Fine, fine we'll go" he answered not spending much time on thinking.

"Great, well come on then, we best be off." Ian moved to stand before the two "don't want you two backing out do we?" He turned and walked into the ship leaving the two boys to stare after him. Giving the other a hesitant glance they followed the small boy into the ship, grabbing onto the other as they walked.

The metal of the door clinked slightly on their shoes as they walked up, the inside of the ship was lit up the small boy sat in a chair by a control panel.

"Sit over there you two, don't touch anything, we'll be going in a second" they followed his pointed finger and moved to the two chairs set in the middle of the room. They dropped onto the seat and stared around the room. Not taking in any of what they were seeing. Ian pressed a few buttons and the door raised itself from the ground locking in place against the ships body.

A tremble ran through the ship as Ian started the engines. The floor began to feel unstable and it rocked slightly as it rose from the ground. It hovered for a second making the two boys share an unsure look. Was this supposed to happen? Before they could ask the ship took off and they had to clamp their mouths shut to stop from shouting.

They were about to leave the only home they had ever known.

**please read review**


	9. Chapter 9

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time they had levelled out. Their mouths were clamped shut by their hands and they were glaring at the back of the small boy. Once they felt it was safe they lowered their hands.

"What the hell Ian" Kai asked trying not to shout so close to his twin.

"What?" The small boy asked, spinning around in his chair to look at the boys.

"You could have warned us. You know maybe a quick 'hold on' or perhaps a 'this is going to hurt a bit' I swear my back's been turned to mush." Tala added rubbing at his back as he spoke

"Sorry, forgot you two haven't been on one of these things for fourteen years. Is it too late to tell you to do that?" He asked giving them a small smile as he pressed a button and stood from his chair. The two were about to jump from their seats and grab the controls thinking the boy had lost it when the small boy spoke. "Don't worry, you two look like you're about to have a heart attack. It's in auto pilot. You can't expect me to stay in that seat driving the entire way can you?" He asked before shaking his head like that was a ridiculous thought.

"Well, kind of yea" they answered in unison.

"Please, you ever heard that an attention span is the length of someone's age. Well I'm thirteen, and this flight is about two hours long. There's no way I'd be able to stay in that seat for two hours."

"Two hours? That's it?" Kai asked shocked. "If it's only two hours, why the hell do the people on Earth think they're the only life in the universe?"

"Oh, for that primitive planets sorry excuse for planes it would be about fifty to sixty years." He paused for a second thinking something through. "That implies the planes made it. Any that attempted that journey in those planes would probably make it ten years, at most before the planes blew up. That species aren't very good at space travel, their planes are best suited for the Earth air, not space."

The two didn't know what to say, Earth didn't seem that primitive to them. If that was what Ian thought of it as, did that mean that the planet he was from was far more advanced? Tala smiled slightly to himself, wondering if the planet would look anything like those TV shows he had watched at school. Full of robots and flying cars. He shook his head, what was he thinking? It couldn't be that. What were the chances that Earth had the same ideas that this planet would have? Slim to none.

They looked at the other before pushing themselves up from their seats. If Ian was walking around they might as well look at things too. The small boy was pressing a few buttons on different control panels.

"Hey, Ian what do all these things do?" Kai asked coming to stand beside him. He was more than a little out of his depth but he felt he should at least try to understand a few things.

"Well, this one here is the navigation. As we're on auto pilot I need to set in the coordinates. The one to your right is the air pressure. We're in space obviously and we need to keep a constant pressure on the ship so we can breathe and not blow up. If that falters we all die."

"Blow up?" Tala asked coming over eyes slightly wider than normal.

"Yea the cabin would become unstable and blow up, but don't worry we'll most likely be dead by then. The loss of pressure would make out heads expand and explode" his words weren't the only thing that caused them to panic slightly the lackadaisical way he told them made it sound as though he wasn't bothered if it should happen.

"You sound very alright saying that, not at all concerned if that should happen" Tala pointed out looking the smaller boy dead in the eye.

"Well it is quite unlikely that that should happen, as long as no one touches that we'll be fine. Anyway, down there is the bedroom. Sometimes, on longer trips you need to go to bed. Obviously, that's where you go, I can show you two your rooms, you could even get changed into some warmer clothes if you'd like"

"I think we'll be fine in the clothes we have at the moment, maybe some better shoes but that can wait. But where would you go on trips that last more than two hours, and how long for Earth planes, if they could survive that is." Kai asked, curious as to what Earth didn't know was out there.

"There are many, we could leave this universe and enter another. That would take maybe a day, depending on which one we visit. Some universes close to this one are practically vacant, we're going to a universe close by, one of the only within a few hours distance that has life in it. The one that could take a day is perhaps a hundred two hundred years away for Earths species. It's kind of hard to tell I never really bothered with finding out" the small boy answered moving towards the door he had pointed to a moment ago. "Come on, I'll help you find some shoes" he motioned for them to follow and pressed a small button on the wall, the door that was there falling into the ground as soon as he removed his finger.

Pausing momentarily they followed after the boy. Wondering how much more there was to this ship. It was certainly bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Almost like a house hidden in a cardboard box.

oooo

Down three sets of stairs and pass many unidentified doors they finally managed to make it to the ships sleeping rooms. The doors weren't very distinctive, they looked practically identical to the rest of the doors they had passed the only real difference that there was a different marking on the door. As they had passed the doors they had noticed a pattern. They had all been marked with Roman numerals. The current door they were standing outside had a 'XV' written on the front. 15.

"Why so many Roman numerals Ian?" Kai asked the small boy looking at him curious. Surely as advanced as they were they could have proper numbers.

"Oh those, you guys probably think that huh. But the truth is that's our old number system. It's pretty outdated but I always preferred it. It's a little classic I guess you could say."

"Outdated? You can say that again, it's ancient. And what do you mean 'our old' this is Roman isn't it?" Tala asked turning to his brother.

"I can explain." Ian cut in before Kai could talk "you see how we look a lot like those human's do, well we kind of used to take visits to Earth quite a lot. The equivalent of going abroad, I think that's what the humans call it. There was this problem one day and a lad happened to let it slip to this Roman that he wasn't an Earthling. He managed to convince him not to tell everyone he'd met an alien in return of making him basically a celebrity. He gave him our number system and the man became rich. I never did find out what happened to him after that though. But anyway, yea, this is our number system. The Roman thing is basically because of someone being stupid and not keeping their mouth shut"

The two stared at Ian dumbstruck. That couldn't be true could it? How many people from wherever Ian came from lived on Earth, or at least had visited and had contact with people?

"What? Oh little bit of a shock right?" The small boy asked, nodding in understanding.

"Yea, you could say that" Kai breathed out his answer, trying to think through what else could come from an alien planet. There was so much that was possible. TV, cars, microchips, planes there was so much that could be, how would they ever know?

"That's one of the last things" Ian piped up as though reading their minds, he stared into the bright crimson and icy blue eyes. "There were a few things a year or two ago these guys told someone about their life one night down the pub and it slipped about the thing Nano tech or something. You know those guys they rambled to are now millionaires. They were street tramps before. By our planets standards at least. That guy who was a little too happy about the drink he was pouring down his throat was killed for his misgivings."

They paused at that.

"Killed?" Kai asked staring at the small boy. "Your planet sounds so much more advanced than Earth. If that's true then why do you kill people for a mistake?"

"Just for the record, I'm against the death penalty for something like that. But, that's one of the reasons why we need you two. You can help up change the planet. I can't explain much, I do have to save a lot for when we regroup with the others. But so far I can say that the planet was taken over just two months after you two left."

"Taken over?" Tala asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Yea, sorry that's all I can say right now. Come on, let's go find some shoes" he pushed open the door and led them into the sleeping quarters. Effectively ending the conversation.

**please read review**


	10. Chapter 10

They couldn't concentrate as Ian rummaged through a box, they had seated themselves on a pure white bed, a bunk bed. It was the only bed in the room and they guessed it was for them.

"I want the top" Kai spoke for the first time in what must have been ten minutes; effectively breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"No chance, I'm getting it. I have the weird hair here apparently. It's only fair I get the top" Tala retorted, not looking at his brother and Kai didn't look at him either. Both of them were focused on Ian.

"Don't whine, besides I said I wanted it first" before Tala could counter Ian stepped in.

"Shut up neither are getting either bed, we're not in here for that much longer. Just sit and stay quiet." He looked at a strange shaped watch on his wrist. Kai lent around trying to see what the time was. But all he could see were a few flashing lights.

"What the hell is that?" He questioned himself out loud.

"This is a watch we use to tell the time in space. We can't use real watches like the ones on your planet which, just for the record, I bought two of them. I love them they're so amazing. I brought one that's called a pocket watch and the other that goes around your wrist. Anyway, this just blinks at you. The amount of blinks in a ten second period tells you how long we've been in here. It says about half an hour to forty-five minutes"

The two nodded and Kai couldn't help but think that Ian sounded more excited about the pocket watch than the fact that they were travelling through space. He assumed that this must have been a normal thing for the purple haired boy, travelling through space was an everyday occurrence. That made Kai curious about what his life consisted of. It sounded a lot more interesting than his and his brothers.

Then again every life out there was more interesting than theirs. Counting up to this morning, after that they felt like the most important and interesting people alive. In all worlds, in ones that he didn't even know the name of. Tala leant against one of his palms and tried to think through what he might see when there. His mind immediately pictured flying cars and robot pets but he shook that from his mind. He doubted they'd have been sent away if that was what good.

That caused a question to come to him, why were they sent away? He didn't know.

"Here guys, I've found some for you" the purple haired boy stood back up moving towards them. He held out the shoes towards them and placed them on the floor. I placed his hands on his hips as he looked at them and smiled. "I think these are your sizes but I'm not too sure. Try them; we should be nearing the end of our flight soon. I'd prepare myself for what I will see; it's quite a bit different from Earth. And by that I mean it looks nothing like Earth. Anymore." The last word was muttered under his breath and the two could barely hear it. As they were about to question the boy he left the room, leaving them to try on the new shoes.

It was rather strange; they looked just like trainers from Earth. They even had a tick on the side.

"Kai, do you think these are from Earth?" Tala asked his brother looking at him slightly confused. He hadn't expected Ian to have money.

"They look like it" he answered staring at them before leaning down and lifting them from the ground, handing Tala his pair he started to pull them on. He hadn't thought that the small boy had any money on him. At school he had heard he had been taking other children's dinners. If he had money why didn't he just buy his own food?

"I say we ask him why he has trainers." Tala told his brother standing from the bed and moving to the door. "You coming? Hurry up will you. I wanna look around a bit more." Kai nodded.

"Yea, just give me a minute. I always knew I'd hate new shoes. They're so uncomfortable." He complained standing from the soft bed. He had never had a real bed, it was always the floor and the softness that was the bed's mattress was a much welcome change. He scowled slightly to the floor when the shoes squeaked softly but followed after the only slightly older redhead.

oooo

"This place is huge" Tala gasped as he wandered down a hall lines with doors. They too had Roman numerals drawn onto them and one even had a sign on it but he couldn't read it. Kai presumed that it was because he didn't know what language they had back there and he wouldn't understand their symbols.

"Yea, I know, it's kind of expected though isn't it. The place is a growing ship. I wouldn't be surprised that it's roomy." Kai received a glare from Tala at his comment as well as a soft punch on his shoulder. The redhead knew there was a fading bruise on his shoulder and didn't want to aggravate it and risk it reforming.

Kai rubbed at his arm slightly the punch didn't really hurt he had done it in a more joking fashion. Kai tapped him on the top of his arm and led him down a hall that was to their left.

"Come on Tal, I wanna see what's down here." Kai told him as he guided him through the corridors.

"Kai, what if we get lost." Tala piped up and quickened his pace to walk in step with his brother. He looked across at him a small glint of worry in his eye.

"Don't worry about it Tal, you'll be fine. I'm sure we can make our way around this place and make it back to Ian. Besides if we do get lost it can waste a bit of time before we arrive at a different planet. Our birth planet apparently." Kai answered and he patted Tala's shoulder and guided him down the hall.

"You're still a little sceptical?" Tala asked him with a slight hint of confusion. How could he be the one who was sceptical? Wasn't it the redhead who had been doubting the small boy.

"I wouldn't say that, it's just that I don't want to call a place our birth planet when I have no memory of it. For all we know Ian might be lying about something. And stop with the look will you? I know it's a little weird me being the one to doubt while you trust him." Tala laughed and stopped by a door they passed.

"Hey, Kai, let's see what's in here." Tala called him turning the handle on a door marked. XXV. The bluenette nodded and moved closer looking around the dark room. He placed a hand on the wall inside the door feeling for the light switch. Once he found it the room was flooded with bright light, removing all traces of darkness. They stared around the room and looked slightly disappointed. It was just a storage room.

"Aw." Tala whined, he had hoped that he could find something alien and perhaps take it with him.

"Don't whine." Kai laughed slightly stepping into the room and opening the first box he came too.

"What're you doing?"

"Seeing if Ian has anything in here that'll be funny." Kai answered, smirking as he looked through the boxes, he didn't know what to expect but what he found stunned him. Guns? They looked like guns. He stared at the box, not knowing what to say. Why were guns in there?

"Kai what's wrong with you? You look shocked." Tala asked him stepping towards his brother and looking into the same box. The icy blue eyes widened themselves as he stared down at the pure white guns.

"Tal, tell me those are what I think they are." Kai told his brother his voice sounding stunned.

"That depends on what you think they are." He answered and reached out to touch the white metal.

"I was wondering where I had placed those boxes." The voice made them both jump and spin in the air, stood behind the two was Ian. He was grinning up at them and seemed to be berating himself in his mind. "I've been looking for them all morning. I was beginning to think I'd lost them in the woods back on that primitive planet."

"Ian, what are they?" Kai asked him looking from the guns to the boy who only reached his ribs.

"They're guns, you can probably tell. They do hold a similar shape to those from your planet. I've been looking like mad for them and you two just stumble across them." He laughed to himself and pushed the two out of the way. "Oh good the safety is on. I was worried I'd forgotten to set it."

"What about a safety?" Tala asked, looking over the side of the box and looked over the guns.

"You two don't know what gun's safeties are? Oh well, guess I can't expect you both to be soldiers coming from that home. I swear I hate abusers. They always pick on those they know they can get away with it on. Anyway, it's the thing to stop it shooting by accident at someone." He explained simply and lifted the gun out pointing to a small solid green light that was barely noticeable even if you knew where it was. "Believe it or not kids but you two are going to learn how to use weapons like this. The rest that are in these boxes I made as I came over to the planet and had some time to kill at nights."

"Why'd you make them?" Kai asked, too stunned by the knowledge that they'd learn how to use guns to ask about that.

"We were running low in supply I figured that while I was over here finding you two I'd spend my time wisely." He answered as he examined the gun. "I must say even I'm impressed on how good they turned out"

"How the hell did you learn how to make that?" The blue haired boy asked as he looked at the weapon.

"Oh, that's easy, I learned it in training. I'm kind of the mechanic of the group, I think you called it that back on Earth. I excelled at maintenance back home and was elected as the group mechanic; whenever we weren't in the middle of a fight I'd be repairing all their stuff. As well as creating new things. We were seriously running out of weapons thanks to that bastard and his sneak attack."

"Who? Who's the bastard?" They asked in unison their curiosity peaked.

"The guy who took over the planet; the one who killed your mum" he paused as soon as the words left his mouth. "Damn" he whispered to himself realising his slip up.

"Our m-mum's dead?" They asked, their voices shaking ever so slightly. They had just found out so much in just a few hours. They found out that they didn't come from that planet the people who had raised them weren't their parents and to top it off. Their mother was dead. Their birth mother had died and they couldn't remember a day they had met her.

They stared wide eyed at the small boy who was cursing to himself in some foreign language.

"What happened to her?" The crimson haired boy asked as he stared at the boy who was cursing himself all the more at his stupid slip up.

"As I said the guy who took over the planet killed her. He had never liked her, didn't think she was good enough. Always called her a, I believe it's called, tramp on your planet. He believed only those with noble blood deserved to live and she, unfortunately didn't have it. So he killed her." He answered stopping his string of curses for a second to tell the twins. As soon as the brief explanation was finished the small boy went back to cursing himself. Muttering something along the lines of, 'Bryan's going to kill me' and 'Spencer will not find out about this.'

The two smirked at the curses, trying not to think of their deceased parent. Hopefully they still had a dad.

"W-what about our dad?" Kai asked the small boy feeling nervous and not knowing why.

"He was captured, held hostage. We don't know if he's still alive. But he was the last time I saw him" the apprehension that the bluenette felt didn't go away and from the look the redhead had it seemed he was just as anxious.

"Well, that's something, right?" Tala asked, trying to sound positive.

"You have strange definitions of what's good kid, if by 'that's something' you mean something bad then I'll agree with you." Placing the gun back into the box he closed the lid and led the two out of the room switching off the light before they left. The two noticed that he was standing on his tiptoes to reach the switch. "Come on you two, by the time we reach the entrance to the ship we should almost be there." Ian told them his tone changing from remorse to something bordering on positive, though it was obviously forced.

"Alright." They agreed, allowing the small boy to guide them through the maze like halls back to the navigation room.

**please read review**


	11. Chapter 11

By the time they reached the navigation room the time till they reached their planet shrank massively. They had to only wait another half an hour. They had passed all the known planets to those from Earth and were going far beyond what human's saw as their universe. The boys entered the room and were taken to the chairs they had been sat in when they had come into the ship.

They glanced around the room remembering how in awe they were when they first entered the ship. Now they knew what they were and where they were going. This place no longer awed them, but they were sure that where they were going would.

Tala glanced at his brother, offering the slightly younger of the two a small reassuring smile. Kai had always been the more nervous of the two and Tala had only himself to blame. When the two had been younger they hadn't been as close as they are now, when they were five they had been the exact opposite. They would get themselves out of a beating for something they had done by blaming the other.

Tala had done something bad when he was five, something he didn't even see as bad, something that he couldn't even remember. And he had blamed Kai for it. Kai had been taken for that night and he hadn't seen him for the entire night or next day. When the bluenette had come back the second day and he had changed. Before he had been strong and confident, despite the abuse he had been strong. Now though, when he came back, he was scared and unsure. He had been broken, and it was taking Tala years to try to get back the brother he knew.

But that mistake Tala had made had made the two closer than ever. Now they were as close as one expects twins to be. They both looked out for the other one hundred per cent.

"Guys, we're getting closer, do you want to see the planet as we near it?" The purple haired boy asked as he stood by a window that hadn't been there a moment ago. Not questioning where the window had come from the two stood rushing over to the purple haired boy, not knowing what to expect. What they saw took their breath away. Both had expected a planet that resembled Earth, what they saw was completely different.

The planet was far larger and was pure white, it appeared to have patterns running over the surface, the patterns were in a pinkish red and looked like what would appear on a circuit board or a stereotypical crop circle. They stared at the planet trying to keep the awe struck looks from their faces. The planet was amazing, it felt like home, and they weren't even there yet.

"Ok you two, you need to sit back down, we're going to be entering the planet's atmosphere and the reaction that will have on us will be far worse if we stay standing." The boy told them ushering them to their seats. Nodding to the boy they followed their instructions.

Seating themselves on the chairs they gripped the arms of the chairs in a somewhat fearful way. They glanced at the other as the small boy perched himself on his own seat.

"The atmosphere is stronger than on Earth, I'd hold on tight if I were you" the boy advised as he leaned back in his chair, staring at a map that was before him. "The entrance may be a bit worse than usual because the time we came back is different to what I expected. We'll have to enter the atmosphere at an odd angle so we can travel the short distance of about five miles and arrive at camp."

"Camp?" Kai asked but before he could ask the ship shook violently causing the two to be jolted around, their heads snapping as they were thrown in their chairs. Releasing a hand from the chair he grabbed at his neck trying to still it as much as he could. His blue hair was whipping on his eye lids making him flinch.

"I said hold on!" Ian shouted back to him as he seemed to be trying to control the ship.

"That is a lot easier said than done!" Kai shouted back his voice vibrating in time with the ship making him sound almost like he was speaking through a fan. Any reply the small boy had was cut off as the ship jerked them about once more throwing everyone from their seats.

The twins landed in a heap on the floor the two barely noticing the lack of movement from the ship. The two untangled themselves from their heap and managed to seat themselves on the floor rubbing at their heads.

"Well, that was easier than I expected" Ian mumbled to himself as he released a breath of air.

"That was easier?!" Tala shouted at the boy as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Yeah, that isn't a good sign, things must be deteriorating rapidly here"

"What do you mean?" The bluenette asked.

"The planet is in a delicate state, it depends on the inhabitants to keep it stable. The war that is going on is throwing the balance in chaos, should it keep going on the planet will die. Along with all residents. That includes you both too." He answered in a monotone voice.

"W-what? How?"

"Because we're all connected to the planet, no matter how far away we are. You two could have been in the middle of a lesson when the planet died and the two of you would have just collapsed and died right then and there." The twins gulped and rubbed at their throats feeling anxious.

Before they could ask the ship started to land the sound coming from the ship deafening the two as they hadn't blocked their ears. Unlike the purple haired boy. He seemed to be prepared for the sound and had his ears covered. The twins glared at the boy as the sound died out and they could move safely.

"Ian, mind telling us why we're at a camp?" Kai asked getting back to a question he hadn't been able to ask.

"Well, if you're going to fight in a war, you'll need to stay in the rebel camp. That's ours"

"Yeah, I think we gathered that." Tala deadpanned as he straightened out his shirt. Pulling at the chain around his neck to check the chip wasn't damaged. Thankfully it wasn't and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't get smart, I was just making sure. Anyway, the others are probably out fighting. I'll introduce you to the people I know aren't out fighting. They're in my team. My team were ordered to stay back while I came back with you two. Oh yeah, and when we get in there can you not tell Bryan I told you about your mum dying. You weren't supposed to find out just yet." They just nodded at the man and watched as he opened the door to the outside.

As the door opened they were momentarily blinded by the sun. Shielding their eyes they squinted and looked through their fingers. What they saw reminded them of what one would see in a war film.

There were a small circle of tents a few feet away, the red material of the tent holding numbers on them. Wooden poles held the fabric doors open and beds were able to be seen through them. The beds were basic but still better than any they'd ever had. They looked almost like army beds that were covered with simple white sheets.

"So, what do you think? This is where you're going to be sleeping for now before we move on."

"It's a bit bare" Kai mumbled, seeing nobody walking around.

"I'm not surprised, I should hope they're out fighting. But about ten people should still be here." He placed a finger to his chin thinking about where they could be. "Knowing that pig, they're probably still eating" he muttered as he left the ship. "Come on, I'll show you around and take you to the team"

oooo

They followed the boy around the small camp. Watching as he pointed out different people's rooms. They had been told countless names that went with the tents but they had no faces to but the names to. They hadn't seen a single person since they landed.

"Uh, Ian, where is everyone?" Tala finally asked looking down at the small boy.

"I'll take you to them once we've gone around the camp." The boy answered, not really answering the question. Glaring at the back of the boy's head Tala turned his head away and looked over at Kai rolling his eyes. The bluenette laughed softly.

Ian turned a corner at the end of a row of matching tents. How the boy could find his way around was a mystery to the others. They kept their wonder to themselves and watched as the boy walked towards a larger tent. A large portion came from the tent, a mixture of laughing and shouting.

"I guess, I could always tell one of the lads to show you around. I suppose you should meet the people you're going to be living and fighting with." Ian led them towards the tent and as they neared they could see people staring out. There weren't many people inside, making the amount of noise all the more impressive. "Don't look like that boys. It's not like they're anything dangerous. Just boisterous besides, you're going to be working with them. It'd be best if you didn't look scared of them"

The two hadn't realised they had let that expression slip onto their faces and immediately hardened their appearance. The small boy just laughed and led them inside the tent.

"Everyone! I brought back the twins!" He shouted out and the room silenced.

oooo

They sat in silence on a table in the back of the room. Everyone had crowded around them immediately and they were more than a little daunted. Staring at the people they were trying to take in all the names they had been given.

There was a boy with lilac hair and a slightly sadistic smile called Bryan. A boy with navy hair and a hat glued firmly to his head called Tyson. A tall blond who looked as though he spent most of the day in the gym called Spencer. A much smaller boy with blond hair and a permanent smile called Max. A boy who had cat like features and hair that ran down to his knees called Ray. A small boy who looked like he couldn't fight to save his life called Kenny. A laptop held firmly to his chest they were told was called Dizzi. A girl with pink hair and everything else pink called Mariah. A boy who looked to be wearing only half a shirt called Lee. A boy who was almost the size of Spencer but looked to be holding quite a bit of fat called Gary. A small boy with green hair called Kevin.

There was also a tall boy with a basketball in his hands called Eddy. Someone with an American football in his hands called Steve. Another boy with a baseball glove on called Michael. And finally another girl called Emily who held a tennis racket in her hand.

They had kept their eye on the last group.

"Uh, Ian, why do they have things from Earth?" Kai had asked staring at them.

"Oh, they had a mission on Earth a while back. They came back with them. No idea how they got them but they won't put them back."

"Alright" he accepted and watched as everyone sat themselves around them.

"So, Ian, you going to tell us what happened on Earth?" Michael asked receiving a nod from the boy.

"Yes, of course. Everyone, stay quiet and I'll tell." The room quietened once more and the boy began to recite what he had done on Earth.

**please read review**


	12. Chapter 12

Kai and Tala had a bit of a hard time believing some of the boy's story. He was embellishing quite badly. He had stated he was, 'savagely attacked by four foot tall beasts' he had stated they lived down the road from the twins. He was referring to the Chihuahua down the road that the old lady let out once a day. The dog was nine years old and had three legs.

But the boys kept quiet, they were too bothered about all the people than the story he was telling.

"And then, I was in a building full of giants-"

"Everyone's a giant to you Ian" Michael cut into his story making the boy scowl.

"Shut up Michael." He glared at the teen till he turned away from him, smirking back to himself he finished the story quickly. "But, seeing as Michael's obviously bored, why else would he butt in, I'll finish off. I met the lads when they skipped school, they were understandably sceptical but I convinced them with Dranzer and Wolborg. I want them trained. Bryan, I want you to teach them how to call their bits, I want you to show them how they can materialise their bits and give them a physical and mystical form."

"What do you mean by that?" Kai asked, butting in quietly.

"I suppose on Earth they would call it, giving something a human form; you can see how they'd look should they be human" he started to explain "the mystical form is the form it has on your chips. A phoenix and a wolf"

"Wolves aren't mystical" Tala corrected

"Here they are in a way, they went extinct hundreds of years ago here, they classify as mystical here." They were shocked hearing that

"So, we could see what our bits look like?" Kai asked, slightly awed, he wondered how Dranzer would look in a human form. Would she be beautiful? Or would she be plain? It wasn't important but he wanted to picture the woman he had been keeping in a box in the loft under a floorboard. He was sure Tala was trying to picture Wolborg, the wolf bit beast would be weighing just as heavily on the redheads mind as Dranzer was his.

"Course you could. My bit Wyborg is a serpent. And he is real tall compared to me, but our hair matches" rolling his crimson eyes Kai pushed himself up.

"I hate to rush but do you think you can show us to our rooms Ian?"

"What? Oh, yeah, forgot about that. Spence, can you show them to you and Bryan's tent. Theirs is set up beside yours. I need you guys to help them."

"Course, Ian" the tall blond answered as he started to walk for the exit. Turning he cast them a look. Understanding the silent question they followed him from the tent. Seemed this man wasn't much of a talker.

oooo

As they walked in silence Tala couldn't help leaning into Kai and whispering.

"Christ, and I thought you were a silent one. This guy could beat you easily." Rolling his eyes Kai couldn't deny it, they'd been walking for ten minutes and couldn't even hear Spencer's breathing in the silence.

"No kidding. Hey Spencer" Kai shouted out to him. The tall blond stopped and turned to glance over his shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the boys.

"Why're you so quiet?" Tala asked before Kai had the chance.

"It's complicated" was the only answer they got before he carried on walking.

"You can tell us. We're good listeners, we won't tell anyone what you say" the bluenette promise as the two of them sped up.

"Uh, fine, but don't tell anyone. Only Ian knows, and the only reason I'm saying this is because you went through the same." He told them, giving the boys an idea of what he was going to say. "I was abused when I was younger. My parents abused me, they would lock me away for days without food. If I spoke at any time I'd be hit and my food would be taken away for longer. I just learned to stay quiet. And even though I've been away from them for years now, I can't get past how quiet I am"

He answered, his voice quick, like he didn't want to take too long talking in case it brought back painful memories plagued with his parents.

"I-I'm sorry for asking" Tala mumbled, sensing how much the subject pained him.

"It's alright, I'm almost relieved that I told someone. But Bryan can't know. The kid thinks that I'm just the silent type. I'd hate for him to think I was weak for having this still affect me despite how long it's been since I escaped." They stared at the boy mildly confused. Why would he care? If they were his friends they wouldn't. But at the same time they understood his predicament. They couldn't stand the thought of people viewing them as weak, taking pity on them because of something that had happened that was beyond his control. So they understood and respected his wishes.

"Alright, that's ok. We won't tell Bryan" the bluenette agreed as they turned down a row of tents and made it to a row that appeared to be Spencer's, as he turned down there and headed straight to a larger than the others tent.

"Yours is next to ours, it's slightly smaller than ours but still bigger than the tigers. Just so you can tell which is yours" they nodded at the useful information and showed themselves into the tent.

"Do you have a bit beast?" Kai asked as he stood at the entrance, he was curious if everyone had one and his answer put him one step closer to finding out.

"Yeah, I do, I have Seaborg, he's a good friend. And I've had him for a good many years. We met just before I escaped from my parents. He told me that he had sensed my suffering and wanted to help free me. And he did. If it weren't for him I'd have never met Ian" Kai smiled softly at the information he had been given. He and Tala had been given them by their parents, they presumed, and they had meant to protect them. But Spencer had found his yet he wanted to protect him.

"Why did it want to help you?" Tala asked, taking the words from Kai's mouth.

"That's what bits want. They want to help people, that's their main goal. They aren't stuck up or nothing, they just want to protect people and stop suffering. Well, most of them do" they didn't ask what he meant by the last bit, both were certain they'd find out soon enough

"Alright."

"Anyway, before we can talk I need you lot to get changed into some training clothes. We're going to teach you how to use guns" Spencer stated placing his hands on his sides and smirking down at the two dread stricken teens. "What?"

"Guns? We're going to die. And who's we?"

"Bryan, come on Tala, don't look like that, we'll give you the lower calibre" Spencer tried to assure but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Bryan, as in the one who looks insane?" Kai asked, he seemed to be able to think properly, unlike his twin.

"Yeah"

"Well, Tala's probably right, we might die."

"Don't worry about it, Bryan's very skilled when it comes to guns and other weaponry. You're in good hands" he assured not understanding that it was Bryan killing them with the guns that scared them more. Not wanting to say anything to make things complicated Kai simply nodded his head.

"Alright, that's good to know" with a nod Spencer left them alone in their tent, allowing them privacy to find their clothes and get changed.

**please read review**


	13. Chapter 13

It took them a while to find their clothes and to get changed. The boxes in the room seemed to be well hidden and they couldn't find them all, that made them feel slightly unnerved. What if they had weapons in their room without them being aware? What if they went off? As those thoughts ran through their minds they rushed getting changed. If anything those thoughts made them change quicker into their baggy outfits.

The costume seemed like a dry suit to them. Tight around the neck, arms and legs but baggy everywhere else; they were bright silver with black stripes down one side. The collar of the suit was quite low meaning Kai could hide it with his scarf.

Looking down at his outfit he pulled a strange face.

"Uh, I don't think this is a training outfit."

"It's all we could find." Tala answered his brother as he pulled the bit over his head and rested the wolf gently against the material. Kai didn't say anything he simply rolled his eyes at the redhead.

"I still don't like these" he complained pulling at the material that was tight around his wrists.

"Stop complaining"

"I'm not complaining... well not much" Kai answered as he pulled his own bit over his head. He smiled at the phoenix bit, he'd never have believed that it was anything more than a picture. Before today he'd never contemplated the possibility that it was anything other than a picture. But now, he felt stupid for not feeling the energy she gave off. It was warm and it made him feel like he did as a child, before he realised that what his parents did to them was wrong. It was almost like he had his mother next to him. "I can't believe that just this morning we were in the loft shivering so much that we thought we'd freeze."

"Yeah, I guess hell did freeze over. Things did change. I never thought that would happen" they grinned at the other.

"Come on then, let's go find Spencer." Leading his brother from the tent Kai went straight into an unmoveable object, dazing him slightly. Rubbing his head he looked up seeing the blond was already there.

"Oh, good you've found them." He stated simply as he turned to guide them. "Don't worry about the clothes, I know they must look weird to you but they're the standard training clothes." Spencer told them, apparently seeing the looks they were giving him. "We all had to wear them, if not then you could be seriously injured, they may not look it but they're very strong"

"Strong?" Tala asked incredulously "tissue paper looks stronger than this." The tall blond merely laughed at him not turning to look at the twins. Both shared a look before shrugging and following, of course the suits looked pathetic but maybe they were strong. They didn't look like they were aliens but as it turned out, on Earth terms, they were. And now they were on a foreign planet. Tala took Kai's hand as they walked, squeezing it softly. The gesture was more for the secretly nervous bluenette than the redhead, but Tala also wanted a little reassurance.

Kai didn't release the hand as soon as it took his, instead he squeezed back, offering his twin the same reassurance he was giving him.

They stayed silent as they walked, neither of them wanted to start a conversation, there was no specific reason for that other than them wanting to stay quiet with the other. It was rare that they could just relax around the other, not having to worry about anything. Not about their parents and not about covering bruises. Yes, they were going somewhere to learn to control something very dangerous, but they were pushing that to the back of their minds, they just wanted a few minutes of peace.

Stepping closer to the other they tightened their grip on the other's hand and smiled slightly. As they walked they didn't notice the smile on Spencer's face. They were unaware he'd been watching them.

oooo

As they were led to another clearing they saw some targets set up. Sharing a confused look at the other they realised that neither had expected that. They had thought more silhouettes of people where they were aiming for the bodies. This looked like something you'd expect for archery, not shooting.

"This is different" Tala mentioned as he and Kai finally separated to stand on opposite sides of the burly blond.

"Yeah, not what I was expecting" Kai added staring up at the boy who had to be two foot taller than both of them.

"What were you expecting, what you see in those films I heard so much about from Michael?"

"Well, probably"

"Things aren't how they appear in films Kai"

"Yeah Kai"

"Shut up Tala"

The redhead smirked at the retort he had purposefully added just to irritate him.

"Come on you two, stop bickering like children and let's get down to training."

"But I don't see Bryan." Tala stated as he looked around for the lilac haired teen.

"You don't? Well, I guess it's only natural for you new kids not to be able to see him." Spencer stated as he walked closer. "Come on Bryan, just cos the Earth kids can't see you don't mean I can't." Spencer called out, into what looked to just be odd looking trees, as the boys were about to share a doubtful look however, the lilac haired teen stepped out from behind the tree.

"You had to ruin it Spence" he complained, but the smirk on his face made it obvious that the two were like that a lot with each other.

"Sorry Bryan, I had to, we have to train the Earthlings. And we can't do that if you're being the creepy predator stood behind a tree." Bryan's smirk dropped at that insult.

"Shut up Spence, at least I can fit in my bed"

"Just because my feet hang over the edge, and for the record I only fell out of it once." They twins stood with their mouths open slightly, was this really happening? They shared a look from the corners of their eye and tried not to smirk at their bickering.

"Once, yeah, once a week is more like it."

"Shut up Bryan, I'm not the one who had their room stripped after you tried pushing the cat from his bed."

"Leave Ray out of it, besides, he was purring, it was annoying. I was on watch. It's bad enough with Tyson snoring I didn't need a cat purring like a car engine." The two snickered behind the squabbling pair. They hadn't thought this would happen, but then again, this place was confusing.

"You know what, let's stop this before we actually fight. I need these two to be given a course in using guns. Do you think you can do it?"

"Spencer, I don't mind banter, but don't insult me. Can I do it? Ha, that's like someone saying can you reach that." At what they suspected was an agreement the two smiled slightly but couldn't hide the slight doubt in the corner of their eyes.

"Great, Tala, Kai, you heard Bryan get forwards and present yourselves" he ordered stepping sideways to allow the boys to step forwards and attempt to look like fighters.

The two stepped forwards and stood with their backs straight, their faces set into an emotionless mask they had used so many times at home and at school.

"I'm Kai" the bluenette answered, his voice serious

"I'm Tala" he greeted, the boy already knew their names but he had to hear it from each of them. When they were together Ian hadn't specified which was which.

"Good to meet you two, I'm Bryan, I suppose you're a little daunted with everything?" He asked as he stood before the twins.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Tala answered

"You talk more than Kai, are you the so called stronger twin?" Bryan asked casually

"I'm not the stronger twin" he started, sounding more than a little mad "I'm just the more vocal, and that's not his fault, it's those bastards that we used to consider parents fault. They did this to him, they made him the way he is. Before they did what they did Kai was far more vocal than me and he's still stronger than me. He just doesn't use his strength" Tala protested, defending his brother who just stared at the two blankly.

"Yeah? What did they do?" Bryan asked as he glanced over at the bluenette.

"None of your business, it's mine and his. Keep out of others business"

"You're awful defensive aren't you?"

"Shut up"

"Oi, shut up you two. Can we just get on with this?" Kai asked, finally snapping at the argument. They stared at him a little shocked, neither had expected him to speak.

"Yeah, alright Kai. So Bryan, are you going to teach us anything?" Tala asked looking at Bryan with a scowl.

"Shut up ginger," the two glared at the other and didn't break contact before Kai pushed Tala's shoulder and made him look at him.

"Stop fighting. I want to get this over with Tal, don't aggravate him, I want this done with. There's no point fighting." Tala stared at his brother, wanting to argue but knowing Kai was right. There was no point. He nodded his head softly.

"Alright, but if he calls me ginger again" he stopped there, leaving Kai, and Bryan, to finish the sentence off themselves.

"Fine" the bluenette relented and turned his attention to Bryan. He raised a brow at him and asked "when are we starting?"

"Now, come on you two, I'll show you the basics before we start." He motioned for them to follow him towards a table he had set out. "I'll only show you the lower calibre set. So don't worry about obliterating anyone." They gulped in sync, obliterated? They hadn't worried about that before, but now they were.

"Now I'm worried about that. Crap" Tala mumbled grabbing onto Kai's hand. He didn't want his brother to worry but knew that the display was more for him than the bluenette.

"Same" was the only reply he got from the stoic bluenette. He did give Tala a soft smile though from the corner of his mouth. It was a subtle gesture but one that meant so much to the redhead.

"I'm sure we'll be fine though" he muttered, hoping his words didn't sound as hollow to his twin as they did to himself.

"Maybe" Kai answered, not giving Tala any reassurance that he desperately needed.

They stopped just a few feet from Bryan, he was holding one of the guns from Ian's ship.

"Is that one of Ian's guns?" Kai asked earning a laugh from Bryan.

"No kid, it just looks like it. This is my personal gun, I've had it for years. It's done me well, I guess you could consider it a good luck charm as such." He mentioned as he ran his hand down the barrel of the gun almost lovingly. "Actually, this gun isn't as advanced as most of the others, but this has served me far better than anyone else's gun ever could. I've seen good men getting killed because of a malfunction from an advanced gun. This is good but it hasn't got as many gadgets as others. However that makes it better in my books."

The twins stared almost blankly at him, having been lost as the boy began to ramble. The lilac haired boy seemed oblivious to the rambling and carried on talking, rubbing the gun barrel and almost hugging it.

"He's not right in the head is he?" Tala whispered to his brother who laughed softly.

"He's a little gone after a blast to the head, but he's still one of our best fighters" Spencer answered as he stood beside them.

"What 'blast to the head'?" Kai asked staring up at the tall blond.

"We were fighting and the enemy planted a bomb. We didn't know it was there and when it blew almost two hundred people died. Bryan was the only one close to the bomb who didn't die. But it did affect him. His brain was damaged a little and he's lost a little sanity. But he was deemed good to fight."

"That's not too reassuring" Tala muttered causing Spencer to laugh. They weren't going to survive this were they?

**please read review**


	14. Chapter 14

The two had been set before the targets guns held before them waiting to be took.

"I'm not touching that, I'll die" Tala protested as he held his hands up in a way to, hopefully, make him withdraw the gun.

"You won't" Bryan told him sternly grabbing the redhead's bruised wrist and forcing him to hold the alien gun. He folded the teens hand around the weapon and stepped back smiling as the boy's hand didn't go lax and the gun stayed put.

"Tal, stop looking so terrified." Kai advised as he took the gun Bryan offered him.

"Yeah Red, your brother can do it. Stop being a child." The lilac haired boy kept smirking at him as he moved behind them. He was taller than the twins by half a head and that gave him better view on how they were holding their gun. Which wasn't very well. "Ok, I'll correct you on the many flaws in your handling in a minute. First, pull the trigger back and shoot."

"What?!" They asked in unison. Their voices rising an octave. Bryan sighed rolling his eyes as though he were dealing with two year olds.

"Shoot, don't worry, I'm not asking you to shoot each other, this'll just allow me to see where you need to improve. Now I need to know if you can fire a gun, or if you need a lower calibre." He explained, his words doing nothing to reassure the boys. But they did nod their heads and aim their guns for the targets.

Both of their arms were shaking slightly as they tried to level their guns. Biting his lower lip Kai glanced to the side, waiting for Tala to fire. There wasn't a chance he was shooting first. He was going to see the effect on Tala and then decide if he was going to fire as well.

Feeling Kai's eyes on him Tala screwed his eyes closed and pulled the trigger stiffly. Grimacing at the creak that sounded. Unsure if it was the gun or his bones. As the trigger was pulled half way back a blast shot out throwing the boy backwards. His knees buckling beneath him.

He'd have landed flat on his back should a pair of hands not grab his shoulders. Strong arms keeping him up on his feet. Mostly.

Blinking, bemused at the half blasted away target he made no move to shift from the grip holding him up.

"What the hell?" He asked more to himself than the three others. "That was...something"

"Yeah, it was" a raspy voice agreed, pushing him back onto his feet and releasing him, though his arms hovered for a moment as though he thought the boy a doll who needed balancing. "A lower calibre would be best for you I think. But we'll do that once I've taught you the basics. Who knows, you might have just been thrown thanks to your inability to take any form of stance."

Cheeks reddening at the insult Tala let his head drop slightly. Hoping the tendrils of red hair hanging down could cover his face. Obviously it couldn't.

"You're the same colour as your hair" Kai laughed as he stared at the smouldering target, the top corner blasted away small embers still burning.

"Shut up" he glared at the bluenette from the corner of his eyes. The glare, though, became quite ineffective due to the tomato like face.

"Why should I? I'm not the one who looks like he's got the world's worst sunburn." Kai asked, not able to keep a straight face. It was rare for the redhead to be embarrassed and Kai couldn't help but relish in it.

"Shut up, you try" Tala goaded as he managed to control his blush.

"Alright" he agreed. Inwardly biting his lip. Seeing how well Tala had done had more than unnerved the bluenette. Out of the two of them he was the one able to pick things up the easiest. And here he was trying to accomplish something his brother failed quite spectacularly.

Trying to find some stance he aimed for the target, sure his nerves were evident, and pulled the trigger.

The blast sent a sharp shot of pain up his forearm, reminding him of the new bruise there which had formed only yesterday. Wincing he didn't keep his wrist locked and the gun seemed to jump back in his grip. Jolting him from his stance and making him stumble back. By some miracle though he did manage to keep his footing and at that minor victory over his twin a smug grin crossed his face.

"See, I could keep my footing" he gloated rubbing at his throbbing wrist.

"Shut up"

The two started to have a quiet row with the other, each keeping their voices down knowing the embarrassment that they would feel should Bryan or Spencer hear them. Little did they know that they could.

"Sibling rivalry. I didn't think they'd have it." Bryan remarked as he stared at the two identical holes in the targets.

"Hell, they could live anywhere, even with those crap parents of theirs and have it. Twins are predisposed to developing it."

"Still, they didn't seem the type."

"You're one to talk. You and Ian aren't even brothers yet you fight like you are"

"That's different, the little shrimp's annoying."

"Sure it is" the blond agreed, nodding his head as he watched the two in front point fingers at each other as their near silent argument seemed to escalate somewhat. "Sure."

oooo

It took a lot to make them stop bickering, mainly Spencer lifting them both with one arm for each and dropping them a few feet from the other.

"Now" the blond started, watching the two as they stood with arm crossed over their chests glaring half at the other and half at him. "Well done, you've done better than expected" he tried to find the words but he wasn't used to speaking much and they didn't look like they wanted to listen.

"For god's sake" Bryan muttered, knowing how bad Spencer was at talking to others and fed up with mardy kids. He'd had to put up with training a lot of them today. "Alright, stop looking so stroppy. You did alright, better than some of the others when they started but there's a long way to go before you'll be any good in a fight. Unfortunately we don't have the time for you to progress at the pace the others did. We need you guys ready for war tomorrow morning at the latest. So grab a lower calibre gun and I'll show you the basics."

Staring at the teen they nodded slightly, not wanting to argue with a man who was holding a gun. And knew how to use it.

Moving to the table that was strewn with different sized guns they placed theirs down in the two bare spaces. Moving down to grab at a smaller gun their hands were seized in a tight grip.

"What'd you two think you're doing?" Spencer asked

"Getting a gun"

"Yeah, but he said lower, not higher"

"What're you talking about? The smaller ones are lower. Aren't they?"

"Maybe on Earth, not here." Spencer answered, grabbing one of the large handguns. "Here try this one" he told them simply, placing one in each of their hands.

"This place is backwards isn't it?" Tala asked, glancing at Kai from the corner of his cerulean eyes

"Seems that way" he responded looking over the gun it was definitely different.

He watched as the blond pressed against a small button on the side of the gun and unlocked it.

"Careful, the safeties off, just because it's a lower strength doesn't mean it's not just as dangerous. People can die from the lowest we have so don't go getting complacent" he instructed as he unlocked Tala's.

"Trust me, I wasn't going to be" they muttered in unison. Their synchronisation freaking Spencer out to a certain degree. Stepping back slightly he looked at the twins.

"You know, I get that twins have this freaky bond, but can you keep the simultaneous stuff to yourselves?" He asked as he finished unlocking Tala's.

They nodded in unison, trying to keep a smirk from their face.

"For God's sake" the blond sighed as he turned them and pushed them back over to Bryan "I'm going Bry, they keep freaking me out."

"Alright, see you soon. Hopefully they'll still be alive when you come to collect them"

"Yeah, try not to die twins, we do need you" he mumbled as he turned and left the boys with the possibly psychotic teen.

"Uh, yeah alright" they answered unsure if they wanted to stay around this teen. Maybe they'd have been safer back home on Earth?

"Great. Come on then lads. Try again" he was smiling at the boys, creeping them out massively. It was as though he was trying to convince them he was harmless. False nicety.

"Alright"

"Come on then" his tone switched back to how it had been a few minutes prior. Leaving them very confused.

"Is he bi-polar or something?" Kai whispered into the redhead's ear as they followed back to the targets.

"I don't know?" Tala answered watching Bryan's back, just to ensure he couldn't be watching them.

"It seems that way"

They were placed before three new targets, Bryan stood between them loading his gun and pointing it towards his target.

"Copy what I'm doing. Right down to the stance. Understand?" He instructed as he lined his gun up with the centre of the target and waited for the teens to follow. As they tried to copy Bryan neither could stop the confused looks that crossed their faces. Was it that important to copy it down to the letter?

Not bothering to complain they followed him. Staring at his feet as they followed. Being taught not to disobey their parents helped them not to question orders. Especially by a boy who looked a little psychopathic.

Levelling their guns with Bryan's they watched as he pulled back the trigger and a thin beam of green light shot from the end of the barrel. Blasting away the target and leaving nothing but a smouldering stump.

Giving them a small nod to signal them to pull their triggers the two gulped and followed orders. The guns shot at a lower force than the last. Their hands now able to stay in the right position without too much effort.

The beam of light from their guns struck the targets, blowing off the top half. They stared wide eyed at the burning targets.

"At least the two of you are on your feet and the aims relatively good. No good on a moving target but alright for where we are. But you two are gonna have to work at your faces. You won't look very intimidating out there looking like a deer in the headlights."

The two blushed in embarrassment. They presumed that that would be the least of their worries, but apparently not.

"Yeah, alright" Tala mumbled.

"Don't look like that, you're doing fine, by the end of the day I'm sure we'll have you shooting down the enemy like it was second nature."

"Not sure if I should be happy about that"

"Don't mumble Tala, trust me, rather them than you. What'd you do if you couldn't kill someone and they killed you?"

"They were obviously stronger than me"

Pausing for a moment to think of something better Bryan was struck with something he was sure would work.

"Alright then, say they killed Kai. What'd you do then?"

"I'd kill them before they got anywhere near killing him" he answered immediately, his voice cold as he glared at the air.

"That's more like it. Think about that when you're out there fighting. Think that if you don't kill them they could kill Kai. You wouldn't want your brother to die would you?"

"No, I'd kill anyone who wanted to hurt him. After what we've been through I never want him to be hurt again"

Glancing sideways at Kai he saw a small smile touching his face. He would kill anyone for Kai, just like Kai would do for him. They looked out for each other, no way some stupid war was going to separate them.

"What about you Kai? Would you kill to keep Tala alive?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt"

Bryan smirked, seemed he'd found their motivation. Everyone needed a motive to kill, his was purely revenge just as many others was. But these two seemed to have a reason that was actually there through a bond. It was rare but it was also powerful, revenge could be dropped but this couldn't.

"I'm glad to hear that, now get back to training. I've never seen such a weak wrist, honestly, aren't you aware that if you don't have a good hold on it it's gonna fly out of your hands? Christ, it's almost like you just want to give your enemy's a clearer shot"

"No we don't" they answered indignant.

"Then let's get back to work" without another word of protest the two nodded and allowed Bryan to teach them everything he knew.

Hopefully they wouldn't end up killing each other.

**please read review**


End file.
